Ore No Vongola Boss
by Ichimaru341
Summary: ¿Y si Tsuna acepta ser el 10mo Vongola? tras la victoria en el futuro, el castaño decide aceptar el cargo, y con su regreso, Chrome comienza a sentirse rara en torno a él, quien comenzará a entrenar y reunir a sus guardianes para mejorar a la familia y ser más fuertes, Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, y un Tsuna no tan perdedor ... pongo M por ciertas razones
1. El es mi jefe!

AMIGOS!!!! QUE TAL? COML HAN ESTADO!! YO BASTANTE BIEN! Y ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN, PRIMERO QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR TAAAN PRONTO COMO SE LOS PROMETI, PERO UNA SERIE DE CONTRATIEMPOS ME HA VENIDO AQUEJANDO DESDE HACE YA ALGUNOS AYERES; CONVIVIENDO CON OTROS CHICOS, Y CHICAS (LINDAS, POR CIERTO) PUDE ENTENDER QUE EL ESCRITOR, NO SE PUEDE FORMAR SIN ESFUERZO, CLARO QUE ES NECESARIO TENER GANAS DE ESCRIBIR, PERO ES IGGUALMENTE NECESARIO ESFORZARSE :3 ASI QUE EL DIA DE HOY, AQUÍ ME TIENEN CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :

ORE NO VONGOLA BOSS(U)- EL ES MI JEFE!

Tras la derrota de Millfiore, Tsuna sufrió un trauma un tanto peculiar, ver morir a Yuni tras desaparecer para recuperar a los Arcobaleno, fue algo que hizo que cambiará, un vacío se formó en su corazón, al ver que sin querer, había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia ella, el chico castaño había decidido que tenía que hacer algo, por su culpa y falta de determinación había muerto una compañera, por su debilidad, por su cobardía, y se lamentaba con ello más que cualquier cosa, así que decidió no volver a dudar, aceptar su destino y hacerse más fuerte para proteger a aquellos a los que quería… Kyoko, Haru, Chrome.

Era mediodía en la ciudad de namimori y el combate contra Byakuran había terminado, los Vongola habían ganado y todo volvió a la normalidad, Tsunayoshi y sus amigos regresaron al presente acompañados de anillos de sus respectivas mascotas-armas, el ambiente volvió a hacerse un ambiente tranquilo, y eventualmente Reborn retomo sus cursos intensivos de "como ser un jefe Vongola en 10 sencillos pasos" aunque con el tiempo, tras una semana, el tutor asesino, había notado un cambio en la personalidad cobarde y burda de su tutorado

El día de hoy, un domingo, Tsuna se encontraba acostado sobre su cama descansando un poco después de la semana ardua que tuvo tras el regreso del futuro, a su lado se encontraba Reborn, ese Arcobaleno peculiar

-entonces, Tsuna, como es que planeas ser un jefe Vongola?- pregunto el bebé tratando de fastidiar un poco más a su alumno

-Reborn… hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie- pero lo mejor será hablarlo en privado, por qué no vamos afuera, y buscamos un buen lugar?- pregunto el chico con un tono más serio de lo normal

-parece que el bueno-para-nada-tsuna está preocupado por algo, y quiere intimidarme- dijo el mafioso con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba su arma hacia el chico

-eh?? Espera!! No quería decirlo así!!! No dispares por favor- enseguida Tsuna retomo esa actitud cobarde que solía tener, y que volvía solo por pocos momentos

-parece que aún no cambias del todo- dijo el bebé mientras volvía a Leo a su forma original y se ponía de pie- bien, no tengo nada más que hacer, vayamos al parque

Ambos, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al parque, para cuando llegaron, se encontraban ahí mismo, una madre y su hijo y otros niños más a lo lejos jugando en las atracciones allí ubicadas

-ves todo eso Tsuna? A esa gente tendrás que protegerla cuando asciendas a jefe vongola- dijo el bebé

-es precisamente por eso por lo que quise venir aqui- dijo el castaño con tono serio nuevamente- Reborn, sé que aunque te diga mil veces que no quiero ser el jefe Vongola, tu me diras 10 mil veces que tengo que serlo…- el chico camino hasta un columpio y se sentó, aún con Reborn en su hombro- y supongo que no tengo opción, ahora que fui aceptado por el primero, y por el tri ni sette, podré liderar a la familia Vongola, es por eso que quería hablar contigo Reborn- mencionó el joven- aceptaré ser el jefe Vongola… solo si tú me ayudas y cumples con ciertas condiciones- mencionó el chico volteando a verlo

-parece que vas a ponerte ostentoso Tsuna, meh, pero no importa, soy tu tutor, siempre que esas condiciones no sean exageradas, puedo escucharlas minimo- dijo el bebé

-primero: me entrenaras bien, segundo: me dirás qué se esconde tras los Arcobaleno, tercero: me dirás quien eres en realidad, y por último, necesito saber quién es más fuerte, si primo o tu- dijo el chico

-son buenas preguntas y una excelente propuesta, bien, tomaré tus preguntas a cambio de tu sucesión, primero: si, te entrenare exhaustivamente para ser un buen jefe, la segunda pregunta, irás descubriendola tu solo, la tercera… te la diré cuando entrenemos, cuando sea el verdadero momento, la última… es obvio que primo es un tipo excepcional, incluso entre nosotros, los Arcobaleno, es una leyenda escuchar de el, así que, en términos generales, primo es más fuerte que yo – hablo el Arcobaleno con una sonrisa en su rostro-ahora respóndeme tu: que sucedió? Cuál fue el detonante para que decidieras ayudar?- pregunto serio Reborn

-veras, cuando pelee contra Byakuran, y casi pierdo, me di cuenta de lo débil que era, toda mi vida he estado huyendo, siempre escapando de los problemas, del dolor, apegado al fracaso, es por eso que quería ser más fuerte, incluso ahora, sigo sin creer que soy el décimo Vongola, pero he aceptado está responsabilidad, porque necesito de ella para cuidar a quienes quiero y deseo proteger- dijo Tsuna completamente decidido, con determinación y valor pero un tanto arrepentido

Reborn lo observó atentamente durante un momento en el que hubiese silencio, pero no silencio del incómodo, no, uno más bien agradable, que podía hacer feliz a cualquiera, incluso al mismísimo Hibari; Tsuna ya no se veía como el niño timido, débil y torpe que era antes de conocer a Reborn, no, ahora se veía como cuando estaba en hiper última voluntad, su ceño fruncido, su tono de voz más grave, una expresión pensativa y decidida

-comprendo a que te refieres… parece que comienzas a heredar la voluntad de primo, Tsuna- dijo Reborn – bueno, eso es una buena noticia, además, mañana no tienes clases cierto? Sera tu último día de descanso, por el momento tengo que ir a ver a Ryohei, después de las pruebas de los Arcobaleno no pude darle algún consejo- dijo el mafioso bebé mientras saltaba del hombro de Tsuna y caía al suelo- te veo en la casa- comenzó a caminar "esto es la decisión por la que Lal Mitch te entreno Tsuna, la razón por la que intimidabas al Hibari del futuro, es tu determinación" pensaba el bebé

Tsuna se levantó lentamente y vio alejarse a Reborn -bien, no llegues tarde-noche dijo el chico comenzando a caminar, sin voltear a ver al bebé que se alejaba en la dirección contraria

Tsuna se encontraba caminando por la calle, con la mirada fija en el cielo, mientras llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta "todo parece haber vuelto a la realidad" pensó para si mismo el chico

KOKUYO LAND…

Cierta chica con un parche en el ojo, pelimorada, gracil y pensativa, se encontraba sentada en un rincón del edificio principal, recordando lo que había sucedido en el futuro

FLASHbACK

-escucha, puede que en el presente tengas la ventaja, pero entiendelo de una buena vez… Mukuro-chan es solamente mío, oíste?- pregunto una chica castaña con el cabello recogido y una mirada molesta

-puedes tenerlo- dijo la pelimorada mientras agachaba la mirada soneojada- después de todo, yo tengo a alguien más en mi corazon- mencionó con algo de vergüenza aquella chica

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-boss- dijo Chrome sentada mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus piernas

-me has llamado… Chrome?- se escuchó una voz peculiar en el lugar, mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecerse

-Mukuro…-sama- dijo la chica sorprendida abriendo su ojo como plato mientras elevaba la mirada y encontraba la figura de su salvador frente a ella

-parece que tus pensamientos ahora mismo giran en torno a alguien más, pequeña, mi querida chrome- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa- puedo saber de quién se trata?, Y ahorrate las evasivas, sé que escondes algo, no me obligues a entrar en tu mente- mencionó alegre el chico

-mukuro-sama… no pensé que tendría que decirlo, pero yo, me siento rara cuando estoy con el boss, me ha tratado muy bien, y no me insulta, y no me hace daño, es una persona muy amable- dijo la pelimorada mientras se formaba una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro y un sonrojo se hacía presente- y la forma de proteger a Yuni-chan, su determinación

-kufufu- río ortodoxamente el pelimorado- ya veo, conque eso era eh?, Déjame darte un consejo, mi querida chrome, si escondes algo tan complejo como el amor… te enfermaras- dijo el tipo de ojo rojo mientras desaparecia- permíteme retirarme, alguien más ha venido a buscarte -

-a mi?- pregunto la pelimorada sorprendida y desconcertada, después de un poco de tiempo, salió de ese tipo de transe o ilusión, solo para encontrarse con el chico en el que antes estaba pensando -boss- dijo la chica sorprendida abriendo su ojo como plato -qud hace aquí?-

-hola Chrome- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y ligeramente nervioso- donde están Ken y chikusa?- pregunto el joven curioso mientras se sentaba a su lado

-ellos, dijeron que volverían a Italia a tratar de sacar a Mukuro-sama de la carcel- mencionó la chica muy sinceramente sonrojada

-y te quedaste sola?- cuestionó Sawada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido volteando a verla

-no quería ser una carga para ellos- dijo la joven apenada desviando la mirada

-si te quedas aquí sola, todo será problemático para mí, como mi guardiana, y como mi amiga, tienes que venir conmigo- dijo el chico castaño decidido de sus palabras mientras se ponía de pie

-boss, pero no quiero ser una molestia- dijo ella poniéndose de pie tratando de encarar a su jefe

-tonta, no eres una molestia, es mejor si tienes compañía, no?- pregunto el chico mientras le extendía la mano a Chrome

La pelimorada observó la mano de Tsuna unos instantes, estaba dudosa, no quería hacerlo, peor al final, por un impulso, o incluso por mero capricho, termino tomando la mano de su jefe con un rostro lleno de texturas rojas cubriendo sus mejillas tan finas y delicadas -si- dijo ella sonriendo, emocionada porque su jefe, la persona de quién ella estaba interesada, le había podido sacar de esa soledad

Ambos salieron del lugar caminando por su parte, se habían soltado de las manos por lo vergonzoso que podría llegar a ser que los vieran así, pero seguían su curso, hasta la casa de Tsuna, donde al llegar, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi y Mamá los saludaron alegremente

-I-pin feliz!- dijo la chica mirando a Crhome hacia arriba- amiga, venir- mencionó ella

-lamento las molestias- dijo Crhome sonrojada agachando la mirada

-ara Tsu-kun, trajiste a una amiga más, es bueno, pasa, no es ninguna molestia, estamos sirviendo la cena, toma asiento- dijo la mamá de Tsuna mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-muchas gracias- dijo la guardiana de la nube mientras se dirigía, junto a Tsuna, y los demás, a sentarse a la mesa

-lambo se comerá toda la comida- grito el niño propiamente mencionado en un ademán gracioso

-lambo, no, malo- dijo I-pin molesta mientras volteaba a verlo

-ma ma, hay suficiente comida para todos- dijo la mamá de Tsuna – así que no se preocupen- al poco rato, la mujer llegó con el curry y el arroz a la mesa, todos se sirvieron sus porciones y comenzaron a comer

"esta delicioso" pensó Chrome al degustar por primera vez la comida de la mamá de Tsunayoshi "asi que esto es la comida casera" se mencionó a si misma

-por cierto, mamá, ¿Dónde está Reborn?- pregunto Tsuna curioso volteando a ver a su madre

-justo detrás de ti- Mencionó el bebé mientras se presentaba, afinando una patada en la cabeza del castaño, provocando que este se estampara de lleno en el curry, manchandose completamente

-Reborn!- dijo Tsuna sorprendido- deja de golpearme cuando te presentas!- dijo el chico mientras se limpiaba la cara que tenía sucia

-lo siento, es la costumbre de los fuertes, golpear a los debiles- mencionó Reborn con su típico tono burlón y sarcástico

Todos cenaron gustosamente, hubo risas, regaños, pláticas, de todo, y el ambiente se sentía tan agradable que uno quisiera que se quedará así por siempre, por fin llegó la hora de dormir, y la madre de Tsuna recomendó que Chrome se quedará en cuarto del chico, le puso un Futón y acomodo el lugar

-no quiero interrumpir, molestar o incomodar- dijo Chrome sonrojada cuando se lo propusieron

-no lo haces, simplemente es cortesía que te quedes, Tsu-kun me ha mencionado que no duermes en un hogar como tal, así que decidi que puedes quedarte aquí, todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo mamá con esa sonrisa tan típica en ella mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto

-bueno Chrome, tu puedes quedarte en la cama- dijo Tsuna llegando de lavarse los dientes

-boss no me atrevería a quitarle su cama- dijo la chica sonrojada, completamente avergonzada

-no digas eso, como tu jefe, yo no me atrevería a aprovecharme de ti, descuida, el futón también es caliente, así que no pasará nada- mencionó el chico dándole una sonrisa sincera, misma que cautivaba a la chica siempre que le veía

-G-gracias- dijo Chrome avergonzada disponiéndose a dormir

La noche transcurría tranquilamente, sin embargo, a mitad de la misma, algo sobresalto a Tsuna, eran sollozos, eso lo despertó, el chico medio dormido, se pudo de pie mientras se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y bostezaba cansado "ah, debe ser Chrome, me imagino que tendrá" pensó el joven

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la cama, donde pudo observarla bien, en efecto, se trataba de Crhome, pero ahora estaba llorando dormida, como si tuviera pesadillas, como si algo dentro de su mente la estuviera atormentando

-es tu guardiana, pero apuesto a que no sabes que sucede con ella cierto?- dijo Reborn levantado también saltando hacia su hombro

-aun no me creo el cuento de que puedas leer mentes, por si piensas que te luciste- dijo Tsuna sonriendo, pero enseguida frunció el ceño al ver a su guardiana llorando- tienes alguna idea?- pregunto

-yo no soy el jefe, simplemente soy tu tutor, es deber del jefe, enterarse de los problemas de sus subordinados y ayudarlos para salir adelante, ella te eligió a ti Tsuna… o crees que después de tanto tiempo y peligro, ella está aquí por obligación?- pregunto Reborn cambiando su tono, a uno más serio

-me estás diciendo que ella quiere estar conmigo?- pregunto el castaño extrañado

-quien sabe- dijo Reborn sonriendo como siempre -bueno, décimo Vongola, te dejo el resto a ti, yo tengo sueño y voy a dormid- dijo el bebé mientras se acostaba de nuevo, quedando profundamente dormido

"Con que se va a poner difícil" pensó Tsuna para si mismo mientras veía dormir a su tutor, aparto la mirada de el susodicho, y la regreso hacia su pelimorada, cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza, al recordar que ahora mismo su guardiana se encontraba triste

Acercó su mano con lentitud en inseguridad, pero después de un momento, recuperó su determinación y continuó su camino, tocó el hombro de la chica, que se encontraba de lado, con las lágrimas derramándose por un costado, y sus sollozos imparables -Chrome… Chrome…- dijo el castaño con delicadeza moviéndola con tranquilidad y ternura

Chrome dejo de sollozar, y abrió lentamente su ojo, que desprendía tristeza pura, volteó a ver a su jefe y comenzó a llorar más fuerte -boss- dijo mientras se incorporaba y abrazaba a Tsuna fuertemente- no me deje, por favor- dijo ella triste, provocando un nudo en la garganta del castaño

-t-tranquila Chrome!- dijo Tsuna correspondiendo fuertemente al abrazo- yo no te abandonaré, ni te dejaré ir nunca- dijo el castaño, después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "wahhh que acabo de decir?? Chrome pensará que soy un atolondrado"

-boss- Chrome dejo de llorar, se limpio las lágrimas y encaró al joven- gracias por dejarme estar contigo- mencionó con un toque de alegría y nostalgia

-dime Chrome, por qué llorabas mientras dormías?- pregunto el chico directo y sin tacto Aún sin separar el abrazo de la chica

-boss, tuve un sueño bastante malo, en el que me abandonaba y todos me dejaban atrás, y me quedaba completamente sola- mencionó ella agachando la mirada sonrojada y con trsiteza

Tsuna acarició con delicadeza la cabellera de la chica -tranquila Chrome, no te dejaré sola nunca… incluso aunque todo el mundo este contra ti, podré estar para ti, para protegerte del mundo entero- le entrego una sonrisa sincera a la chica del parche

-boss- mencionó ella mirándolo sorprendida- muchas gracias- nuevamente hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico

Pasó un momento de silencio cómodo y tranquilo, Tsuna y Chrome se sentían relajados, y no hubo mucho para decir, ese silencio se vio perturbado por el Vongola – háblame de ti, Chrome, que es lo que me escondes?- pregunto el – solo quiero conocerte bien-

-boss- dijo ella encarandolo de nuevo

-ah, disculpa, si no quieres hacerlo, no te sientas obligada- dijo el chico sonrojado y apenado

-NO!, No es eso!, Quiero decir, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar ahora, ni siquiera Mukuro-sama sabe lo que le voy a decir- dijo ella sonrojada, y algo alterada – verá… cuando nací, mi padre murió, y mi madre me crío sola, pero ella todo el tiempo me repetía que yo solo había llegado a arruinarle la vida, entonces se junto con alguien más, y terminó yéndose con el, un día, mientras me encontraba caminando en la calle, un automóvil me atropeyo y terminé hospitalizada sin órganos vitales, fue así como Mukuro-sama decidió ayudarme a cambio de que le permitiera usar mi cuerpo para pelear, y entonces accedí, a partir de entonces, he vivido acostumbrada a la soledad, confinada a ser rechazada, pero ahora que me siento bien con ustedes, que me siento en compañía, me es difícil aceptar que pueda confiar en alguien, tengo miedo de que pueda perderlos algún dia- dijo ella tristemente

-Chrome…- mencionó Tsuna

-Nagi… mi verdadero nombre es Nagi- dijo ella confiando totalmente en su jefe

-vaya, es un dato interesante, no lo sabía, bien Nagi, déjame llamarte de cariño Chrome- dijo el castaño sonriendo- en fin, te decía que no te voy a dejar sola, así que confía en mí, eres mi guardiana y cuando tenga que defenderte, lo haré, quiero que seas feliz- mencionó Tsunayoshi con determinación

-boss- dijo Chrome sorprendida

-Tsuna… sabes que me llamó asi- dijo el chico volteando le el asunto a ella

-de acuerdo boss- dijo ella apenada

-tomate tu tiempo- mencionó el chico sonriendo irónico

Permanecieron abrazados un momento más, pudiendo estar juntos así un rato agradable

-puedo confiar en usted?- mencionó Nagi

-nada me haría más feliz qué eso- dijo Tsuna sonriendo- bueno, Chrome, confía en mi- mencionó el

-si! Muchas gracias!- dijo la chica sonriendo alegremente

Después de un momento se separaron, y terminaron por dormir separados, tsuna en el futon y Chrome en la cama

A partir de eso, la relación de Tsuna y su guardiana de la niebla cambiaría radicalmente, dando un giro, y logrando marcar la diferencia entre amistad y "algo más"

El día comenzó, el sol lentamente comenzaba a asomarse a través de las cortinas de Sawada, otorgándole un cálido rayo de luz que le despertó tranquilamente

El chico se levantó con un poco de pereza, se puso de pie y dirigió la mirada a la cama mientras bostezaba con sosiego, puso atención y noto que la cama estaba recogida y tendida, entonces comprendio que Chrome pudo haber escapado

-esto es malo- dijo Tsuna saliendo de ese aburrimiento matutino- Chrome!!- reaccionó, y corrió hacia el pasillo, bajando las escaleras

-ara Tsu-kun, tan temprano estás despierto?, Que sucede?- pregunto la madre de Tsuna mientras se topaba con el bajando las escaleras

-esto es grave, tengo que salir rapido- dijo el castaño bajando con prisa

-boss, a donde se dirige?- pregunto Chrome asomándose desde la cocina algo preocupada

-a buscar a Chro…- mencionó el chico mientras volteaba y se encontraba con la chica mencionada, asomándose tímidamente por la cocina con un delantal puesto -aquí estabas!- dijo el chico

-eh? Si!- dijo Chrome avergonzada- Lo siento, me desperté temprano y le pedí a su mamá que me enseñará a cocinar- dijo la joven apenada-disculpe si causo molestias

-ja… jaja…- reía débilmente Tsuna con aires de resignacion- así que aquí estabas… tranquila ¡ No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es bueno que quieras superarte- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca

-bueno bueno, es hora de que preparen la comida- se escuchó la voz de cierto bebé desde la cocina impaciente- y que Tsuna coma lo que hizo Chrome

El chico recordó lo que había preparado la joven en el futuro, y una gota de sudor rodo por su frente "esto está mal, moriré de tanta sal" pensó para sus adentros "pero si la rechazo es posible que ella no quiera volver a cocinar… sera mejor apoyarla, la práctica hace al maestro" -bien! Lo hare- dijo con una sonrisa

-boss- los ojos y el rostro de Chrome comenzaron a brillar mientras mantenía sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho -si! Me esforcé mucho- mencionó la joven ce cabellos morados regresando a la cocina con determinación

Tsuna solo sonrió tenuemente a la acción de su guardiana, mientras regresaba nuevamente a la realidad

-ara Tsu-kun, planeabas ir a buscar a Chrome-chan sin pantalones?- pregunto la madre del chico señalando lo obvio

El castaño deciendio la mirada hasta percatarse de lo que anteriormente su madre había señalado -wahh!!- dijo el chico asustado comicamente mientras corría escaleras arriba- lo siento!- llegó a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiarse con rapidez y apurado de no hacerlos esperar demasiado

Una vez con los pantalones puestos, el joven bajo tranquilo a la cocina, donde se encontró a Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, Lambo e I-pin sentados en la mesa, y a Mamá y Chrome sirviendo la comida

-boss, este es para usted- dijo Chrome apenada mientras dejaba el plato servido en uno de los tres lugares vacíos

-si- dijo Tsuna preparándose para lo peor, cerró los ojos con disgusto y los abrió lentamente… encontrándose a Chrome esperándolo con las manos juntas a la altura del pecho y una mirada que pedía aceptación

El desagrado de Tsuna, cambio más bien a gusto al darse cuenta del hermoso plato que había servido en su lugar, se veía espectacular e incluso podría jurar que emanaba luz

-vaya!- dijo el chico con sorpresa mirando el platillo- sí que se ve genial Chrome!- mencionó el castaño alagando a la pelimorada

-G-gracias!- dijo la guardiana sonriendo para su misma con un sonrojo evidente

-Chrome-chan es muy buena aprendiendo, le bastó que le enseñará a cocinar, para aprenderlo bien, ella tiene talento- dijo la mamá del protagonista sorprendiendo a todos

"Y si…" pensó Tsuna mirando a Chrome sonriéndole a su madre mientras se esforzaba por servir los demás platillos "Chrome ha vivido en el rechazo, pero es eso lo que causa que sea solitaria, si al hacer algo en lo que se siente aceptada, demuestra sus capacidades?, Es demasiado buena aprendiendo los métodos que uso mi madre, además pudo utilizar los lentes de Daemon Spade" se dijo a si mismo el castaño analizando la situacion

El desayuno terminó, y para la sorpresa de Sawada, los alimentos que preparó su guardiana sabían increíbles, superaban con diferencia abismal, a los que había preparado por primera vez en el futuro.

Tsunayoshi se puso de pie y todos comenzaron con sus rutinas diarias, pese a que el día había amanecido soleado, esta vez, repentinamente se comenzaba a nublar, y los rayos alegres del sol, en realidad, se difuminaban frente a la sombra y la gélida brisa que golpeaba los vidrios con fuerza en la habitación de Tsuna

-wah… parece que va a caer una tormenta- dijo Tsuna mirando la ventana con depresión

-no siempre hay días soleados Tsuna…- dijo Reborn sonriendo desde las piernas de Chrome, quién estaba sentada en la cama del chico

-ciertamente… si eso es así, significa que no siempre yo, como cielo, tendré la responsabilidad?- pregunto el chico tocando el vidrio de la ventana, centrando su atención al anillo Vongola verdadero

-es un sentido más metafórico, tu eres el cielo que permite a la nube nublar al enemigo, a la niebla engañarlo, al sol protegerte con su cuerpo, al trueno recibir los daños, a la lluvia mantener la calma y a la tormenta atacar sin cesar- mencionó el Arcobaleno comprendiendo el nivel de comprensión que ahora Tsuna había desarrollado

-la nube…- mencionó Tsuna mirando el cielo- cierto ! No he hablado con Hibari-san desde aquella última vez que regresamos del futuro… iré a ver cómo esta-

-aun después de cómo te trata?- pregunto Reborn sonriendo retórica mente

Tsunayoshi apartó la vista de la ventana, volteando a ver a Reborn a los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada y posteriormente le sonrió -Hibari es fuerte... Pero no quiere ser de los Vongola, necesito a un guardián de la nube confiable, si él no es el caso, entonces buscaré a un guardián mas- mencionó Tsuna con seguridad y desviando la mirada para encontrar una chamarra

-meh, no es como si quisiera detenerte…- dijo el bebé mientras daba un salto hacia adelante - iré con Mamá- comento saliendo del cuarto misteriosamente

-Boss, quiere que lo acompañe?- pregunto Chrome poniéndose de pie mientras se alistaba

-no es necesario Chrome, puedes quedarte si lo prefieres- mencionó el castaño dándole una sonrisa sincera a la chica

-quisiera acompañarlo, pero no tengo mucha ropa como para mojarla si es que comienza a llover- dijo la jovencita señalando su uniforme de Kokuyo land verde y algo gastado

-es cierto!- dijo el chico mirando su uniforme- desde que te conozco, no te he visto con otra ropa que no sea ese uniforme de Kokuyo land, apenas pude verte de traje en el choice- dijo el chico- que por cierto, te veías muy bien- mencionó algo apenado y desviando la mirada - en fin! En cuanto regrese, si es que el tiempo cambia, puedes ir con Bianchi para comprar algo de ropa… ah ya se! Le pediré a Kyoko-chan y Haru que te ayuden con eso - dijo con alegría el castaño

-boss… gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada y completamente perdida por su comentario "Sawada-san es una persona demasiado amable y muy atenta… es el único que me dice todas esas cosas hermosas, y aún así aunque no le he servido mucho, ha decidido aceptarme como su querida guardiana de la niebla, y como persona" pensó la chica sonrojada "me siento muy feliz cuando estoy con el… mi corazón late con fuerza y felicidad cada vez que él me dice todas esas cosas"

-bueno, Chrome… me voy - dijo el chico poniéndose la chamarra mientras salía del cuarto

-si, con cuidado- dijo la chica despidiendolo con tranquilidad

Apenas Tsuna salió del cuarto, entraron corriendo Lambo e I-pin, quienes venían jugando -Chrome, vamos a jugar- dijo el pequeño asesino

-si, Lambo-chan, puedo jugar con ustedes hoy, a que quieren jugar?- pregunto la chica sonriendo

-Chrome, feliz, mejor, alegre- mencionó I-pin contenta mientras sonreía

Tsuna salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela "si hay un lugar seguro en el que está, ese debe ser el comité disciplinario, en la escuela" pensó para si mismo el chico con cautela y lógica

Llego al instituto, el cual estaba cerrado, como era costumbre; abrió la puerta cuyos goznes rechinaron al movimiento del joven castaño, y enseguida, se asomó desde el techo la persona que estaba buscando

-ahi esta- dijo el chico mirando hacia arriba- oeeee!! Hibari-saaaaan!!!! Necesito hablar contigo!!!- grito el chico con las manos tratando de ampliar el sonido pegadas a la boca

El chico pelinegro cerró los ojos con desprecio y se disponía a retirarse del lugar para ignorar la solicitud de Sawada

"Ah, se va a poner terco" pensó Tsunayoshi - bien!! Si no quieres venir, puedo hacer esto!!!- dijo el chico y comenzó a patear la puerta de la escuela llamando la atención evidentemente del jefe del comité disciplinario

El pelinegro miro con el ceño fruncido la escena. Tsuna tomo una piedra cercana y la arrojó a un vidrio, rompiendolo por el impacto

Hibari salió corriendo del lugar, con obvias intenciones de llegar a donde estaba Tsuna

-bien, tengo su atencion- dijo el chico sonriendo- pero no es suficiente, ahora que hice eso, es seguro que el va a venir a morderme hasta la muerte… sera mejor utilizar esto- dijo el chico sacando un par de guantes y su caja de pastillas, se puso los guantes y tomo una pastilla, al momento, sus ojos se hicieron naranjas y sus guantes para hornear se volvieron, unos guantes x de primera generación, es decir, los normales; una llama se formó en la cabeza del chico, y en los guantes antes mencionados

Hibari llegó por un costado del chico, el castaño ya lo había previsto y pudo defenderse contra ese ataque, sosteniendo con las manos, ambas tonfas que el pelinegro portaba por default

-wua, parece que sabías que atacaría por este costado- dijo Hibari sonriendo- este combate será interesante- mencionó mientras se separaba del chico

-hibari- dijo Tsuna con el ceño fruncido y el característico tono atento y serio que adquiría - haré un trato contigo- dijo el chico

-un trato?- pregunto Hibari frunciendo más el ceño

-si yo te gano, aceptaras ser parte de mi familia, y serás el guardián de la nube que necesito y en que pueda confiar- dijo el chico seriamente- si ganas, te dejaré de molestar, y por supuesto te regalaré ese anillo que portas para que puedas usarlo a tu conveniencia, dejaras de ser parte de la Vongola famiglia y podrás hacer lo que quieras con el poder que tienes- dijo el chico con ese tono ortodoxo de él en modo hiper última voluntad

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y volvió a su característica expresión con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido- wua… que propuesta tan interesante… es como si dijeras que me vas a vencer- dijo el chico confiando en sus capacidades mientras levantaba sus tonfas

-miralo bien- dijo Tsuna sonriendo con el ceño fruncido- estos son los X Gloves de primera generación, los mismos que utilice para derrotar a Rokudo Mukuro, y a Xanxus… te derrotare con los mismo- mencionó el chico retando al pelinegro mientras levantaba sus guantes para mostrarlos

-kamikorosu!- dijo el chico pelinegro mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra el castaño

Hibari comenzó con un ataque frontal, lanzando un golpe horizontal con su tonfa derecha, mismo que fue esquivado por Tsuna

Lanzó otro golpe frontal, pero en vertical, comenzando desde abajo para tratar de golpear a Tsuna, el golpe acertó, elevando el mentón del chico y dejándolo desprotegido, Hibari se giró a la izquierda, cargando momentum en la tonfa derecha, la misma que golpeó a Tsuna en el estómago, enviándolo a volar unos cuantos metros

-parece que Byakuran debía ser muy debil- dijo el Hibari que conocemos

-no lo malinterpretes- dijo Tsuna mientras se ponía de pie- solo veía tus capacidades para pelea, después de todo, no quiero un guardián debil- dijo el castaño

-tch, yo no quiero ser vongola- dijo el pelinegro mientras inyectaba llamas en las tonfas, llamas moradas

-bien, utilizarás esa tecnica- dijo Tsuna elevando sus manos con las palmas abiertas, dejándolas a la altura de su pecho mientras comenzaba a concentrarse, las llamas en sus manos se prendían intermitentemente

-no te dejaré utilizarla!- dijo Hibari corriendo para interrumpir la meditación de Tsuna pero era demasiado tarde, dio un golpe con las tonfas y descubrió que la figura allí parada era una ilusión óptica que había dejado el verdadero Tsuna, algo así como una estela o manifestación que aún no desaparecía, pues Tsuna había viajado tan rápido que aún permanecía ahí su reflejo- tch, donde?- pregunto Hibari mirando a todas partes mientras se cubría con las tonfas y analizaba cada posible lugar desde el cual podía atacar

-aqui- Tsuna apareció detras de Hibari a una distancia considerable con un palo que había robado de una escoba- X arm- dijo el chico y le inyectó llamas al palo de escoba, provocando que está se incendiara y se volviera un arma para luchar, la giro a gran velocidad con una sola mano, para tratar de sorprender a Hibari

Tsuna y Hibari comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, Hibari con sus tonfas, Tsuna con el X arm, la pelea era realmente pareja, ambos podían atacar-defenderse con exactitud y mantener el ritmo que el duelo exigía

-no lo haces nada mal- dijo Hibari sonriendo mientras intentaba acertar un golpe

-lo mismo digo, guardián de la nube- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo

-no seré tu guardián!- dijo Hibari molesto mientras seguía intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad con el Vongola décimo

-lo seras- Tsuna y Hibari se Lucian lanzando golpes y defendiéndose muy bien, ambos con buena presentación y sin quedarse al margen

-no lo creo- Hibari tomo algo de vuelo, inyectó llamas a las tonfas y golpeó al mismo tiempo el palo con gran fuerza

Tsunayoshi se defendió, con el palo extendido en horizontal retenía el avance de las dos tonfas, "es momento" pensó el chico analizando la situacion

Las llamas del palo de Tsuna y las de las tonfas de Hibari comenzaron a congelarse a gran velocidad

-shinuki no Zero chittenn Toppa: Fasto Edition (avanzado punto Zero de la hiper última voluntad: primera edicion)- Hibari soltó las tonfas y salto hacia atrás para evitar que sus manos se congelaran como sus armas

Tsuna soltó el palo y las tonfas congeladas y al tocar el suelo, se estrellaron, rompiéndose en más de mil pedazos

-sin armas Hibari, sigamos- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-puedo aún asi- dijo el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido

Siguieron peleando con un buen nivel de ataque y defensa, a puño limpio, sin embargo, Tsuna comenzó a ponerse serio poco a poco y la diferencia cada vez se hacía más notoria

Gokudera se encontraba caminando por las calles con algunas compras -maldicion! Parece que comenzará a llover- dijo el chico enojado - y la lluvia me recuerda a alguien!- mencionó celoso de recordar al beisbolista loco

El chico camino hasta llegar a su residencia, en la cual, le estaba esperando Yamamoto desde la puerta

-oh, Gokudera!- dijo el pelinegro saludándolo a la distancia- he estado esperandote para poder hablar…- dijo el chico

-para comenzar, no deberías saber dónde vivo, después, necesitamos marcar limites, deja de hostigarme- dijo el chico peligris enojado

-perdon! Pero necesito que me expliques eso de las mafias, para poder jugar bien- dijo el pelinegro cambiando su semblante a uno más serio

-que quieres decir?- pregunto Gokudera con su típica poca paciencia y alebrestada personalidad

-quien saber que significa que seamos Vongola y esas cosas- dijo Yamamoto mirando seriamente a Gokudera

-maldicion… y yo que planeaba pasar mi tarde descansando… pasa- dijo después de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al chico pelinegro

-aceptalo Hibari Kyoya- dijo Tsuna parado normalmente con una respiración tranquila, sería y calmada- has perdido- dijo el castaño mirando a la figura frente a él jadeando pesadamente

Un chico pelinegro arrodillado, tocándose la cabeza, con varios moretones y golpes fuertes en todo el cuerpo, el ceño fruncido y unas ganas intensas de poder pararse y pelear aún más

-ya no deberé llamarte herbívoro… te subestime, pero aún puedo morderte hasta la muerte!!- Hibari trato de ponerse de pie y se lanzó al ataque del chico castaño

Tsunayoshi esquivo el golpe y con toda su fuerza del brazo izquierdo, atino un golpe en el abdomen del pelinegro, provocando que este callera de dolor y agonía por los golpes que con anterioridad había recibido de Tsuna

-bien, perdiste…- dijo Tsuna con su ceño fruncido- pero no cumpliré el trato, esta vez me doy cuenta de que no eras tan fuerte como yo lo pensaba… ahh Yare Yare - dijo el castaño alzando los hombros- te mataré con mi técnica final- dijo el joven mientras se ponía en posición-operation X- dijo juntando las manos

'protocolo de lanzamiento iniciado, en estado de espera'

Hibari abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sabía que el joven usaba esa técnica para matar a sus oponentes, y ahora mismo la utilizaría con el, eso sería demasiado peligroso y el no quería morir tan pronto

Tsuna colocó su mano derecha detrás, y la izquierda al frente

'llamas de mano derecha estables… calibrando llamas izquierdas'

-X Burner!-grito el Vongola décimo para lanzar su ataque

Una estela lumínica se hizo presente, esa luz cegadora fue suficiente para poder asustar bien al pelinegro

El Flash se disipó, dejando ver nuevamente a los dos jóvenes ahí presentes

-bien, eso bastaría para demostrarte que tan fuerte soy- dijo Tsunayoshi sonriendo mientras su llama en la cabeza comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y caminaba en dirección al moribundo pelinegro

-ugh?- espero Hibari abriendo los ojos como platos, tirado en el suelo con la mano en el abdomen mientras veía al castaño frente a él de pie, ofreciéndole una mano

-dejame ayudarte- dijo Tsuna sonriendole

Hibari tomo la mano de Tsuna, aún sin perder su ceño fruncido y seriedad particular, el chico se incorporó y se sentó, el castaño se sentó justo a su lado a una distancia correcta

-por que no me mataste?- pregunto el pelinegro

-eres mi guardian- dijo Tsuna sonriendo tranquilamente

-debo cumplir no?- pregunto Hibari molesto por el hecho de decirlo

-escucha Hibari… sé que algo sucede contigo, así que quiero que me digas que te paso ?- pregunto Tsuna cambiando su tono de voz, similar al del modo hiper

Hibari abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y encaró al vongola- que me pasó?- pregunto molesto

-no puedes seguir ocultando algo así a tu jefe- mencionó el décimo mirando al guardián de la nube

-por que quieres saberlo?- pregunto Hibari cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido y curioso

-escucha Hibari... Al principio ni yo me creía que era el décimo Vongola, pero ahora que decidí serlo, quiero ayudar a mis queridos guardianes, por supuesto eso te implica a ti y a los demás... Pero lo hago, porque se que te falta algo, siempre te la pasas en la escuela y pareciera que no tienes nada más que hacer, eres un solitario y no eres social, algo pasa contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que como tu familia, la Vongola jamás te dejará solo…- dijo el chico mirándolo seriamente - lo único que te pido es que puedas abrir tu mentalidad, t formes parte de nosotros… todo es mejor si nos juntamos-

-tu que vas a entender de soledad?- grito Hibari encarando al castaño- tienes a tu familia y compartes vínculos afectivos!

-esto es porque soy fuerte- dijo Tsuna sorprendido

-no, solo los debiles forman manadas- dijo Hibari

-que me dices de los leones?, Los lobos?, Hasta los elefantes forman manadas- dijo el castaño - el hecho de formar una manada no te hace débil, podemos ser fuertes todos!- dijo Tsuna abriéndole el panorama al joven pelinegro

-fue cuando tenía 8 años…- Kyoya decidió decirlo sin mas- mamá, papá, aniki… todos murieron en un accidente de tráfico, habían viajado a Italia, los cuatro estábamos ahí, pero esa vez, yo me salvé... Los pasajeros del otro automóvil también murieron, pero me sentí tan solo, que decidí no unirme a nadie jamás... A partir de ese momento todos en torno a mi comenzaron a cambiar, me llamaban inútil, estorbo o simplemente basura, así que decidí hacerme fuerte, y golpear hasta la muerte a todos los más débiles que yo; No quiero que alguien más muera por mi culpa- mencionó Hibari con tristeza- es por eso que trató de ser fuerte, por eso soy así, tantas veces me he negado ser parte de la Vongola, pero no quiero ocultarlo más, déjame ser tu guardián de la nube- dijo el pelinegro con un tono desgarrador y serio a la vez, mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla- viendo la forma en la que todos se llevan, tiendo a sentirme un tanto celoso, déjame se parte de eso también..- dijo el joven seriamente

-de acuerdo… Hibari Kyoya, tú nunca dejaras de ser nuestro guardián de la nube, así que, esforcémonos todos juntos para ser la mejor familia de todas- dijo el chico castaño con un tono relajado y tranquilo

Hibari se limpio las lagrimas- pero si le comentas a alguien que llore… te mordere hasta la muerte- dijo volviendo a su tono particular

-descuida- dijo Tsuna retrocediendo comicamente- solo fue entre nosotros!-

-bien… cual es tu plan ahora que he reconocido mi posición como guardián?- pregunto el pelinegro curioso, volviendo a ver a Tsuna

-primero, necesitamos una base establecida, donde podamos estar… pensé que podemos remodelar Kokuyo land, y ahí deberíamos estar bien, entrenaremos nuestras habilidades y nos formaremos como familia para unirnos más y llegar a ser fuertes- dijo el chico castaño mientras una corriente de aire les pegaba de lleno a los dos jóvenes ahí sentados

-comprendo… espero llegar a ver pronto a Rokudo Mukuro, para morderlo hasta la muerte…- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo con hambre de muerte

-tendras tu tiempo, ahora que ya formas parte de nuestras fuerzas, eres bienvenido cuando quieras… por el momento, tienes que recuperarte - dijo el castaño mientras se ponía de pie - es bueno que haya traído esto- dijo Tsuna sacando el anillo que Lancia le había dado en el pasado

-que sucede con ese anillo?- pregunto Hibari desde el suelo

-ah, aparte de salvarme del ataque de Byakuran, este anillo es del tipo sol, y yo soy un tipo cielo, que puede controlar las otras llamas, así que puedo utilizar los X Gloves con este anillo y provocar las llamas de tipo sol, para poder curarte a gran velocidad- dijo el chico mientras se quitaba un guante de hornear y se colocaba el anillo de Lancia

-buena idea- dijo Hibari pacientemente esperando

-X Gloves Versión Luce Ring- dijo el chico encendiendo las llamas del sol en sus guantes, apunto hacia el pelinegro en el suelo y expulsó un poco de llamas de pequeña escala hacia el joven, quien lentamente comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente - no son tan rápidos como las de Ryohei, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo- dijo el chico sonriendo

Al poco tiempo, Hibari estaba completamente recuperado, y Tsuna se quitó el anillo y los guantes

-bien, ya que aclaramos todo esto… tengo que ir a arreglar unas cuentas pendientes- dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie - te veré mañana… Vongola decimo- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

\- de acuerdo, guardián de la nube- dijo el castaño viéndolo retirarse "con esto, solo falta un chico al que debo convencer de ser mi guardián" dijo el castaño alejándose hacia su casa

*Inserte OST de khr "standing friends"*

"Bien hecho Tsuna… ahora te estás volviendo el jefe que tanto anhelaba que fueras… con esto, podemos seguir entrenando con más ánimos mañana, conseguiste enamorar a tu guardiana de la niebla, y que el guardián de la nube decidiera seguirte, me pregunto qué será de nosotros los Vongola?" Pensaba un bebé mafioso viendo desde el techo de la escuela namimori, alejarse a los chicos en direcciones opuestas

El cielo comenzaba a abrirse, dejando pasar los rayos del sol, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, y aquel día que comenzaba a verse nublado, termino cediendo el paso a ese cielo tan hermosamente azul

Mientras tanto, en un aeropuerto de Italia, abordaban un avión hacia Japón, 7 jóvenes peculiares

-jefe, irá a encontrarse a ese chico?- pregunto una joven alta con un busto enorme

-si… Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo el chico misterioso

FIN

AHHHH ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, NOTE QUE NO HAY MUCHOS FANFICS TSUGI O TSUME O CHRONA (TSUNAXCHROME) EN ESPAÑOL, Y YO QUERIA HACER ESTO, PRIMERO COMO FANFIC, PERO LES MOESTRARE AL TSUNA MENOS MIEDOSO Y FUERTE QUE TODOS VEIAMOS CON EL MODO HYPER, ASI QUE, SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA Y DEJENME HACER QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA


	2. El es mi jefe! pt2

CHICOS ! COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN ! Y PUES NADA, NUEVAMENTE AQUI CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE POSIBLEMENTE LES ESTÉ LLAMANDO LA ATENCION; UNA ACLARACIÓN MAS… EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE MAS LARGO, POR SER EL PRIMERO, ESTOS CAPITULOS POSTERIORES RONDARAN O TENDRAN UN PROMEDIO DE 3000 PALABRAS, NO ES MUCHO, PERO TAMPOCO ES POCO, DIGO, PUEDEN LEER BIEN… COMENCEMOS !

ORE NO VONGOLA BOSS-EL ES MI JEFE !! (P.t. 2)

Tsuna llegó a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba contento de poder convencer a su guardián de la nube de asumir el rol que le correspondía, y había aprendido que no debía tener miedo al tratarlo, después de todo, estaba bien siempre que pudieran cumplir con el rol de confianza jefe-guardian

-Tsu-kun- dijo su madre al verlo llegar, sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina- Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan vinieron a verte, las pase y están en tu cuarto junto a Chrome-chan- dijo la castaña con un tono relajado

-ah vale... Entiendo, iré a verlas, gracias mama- dijo el chico mientras salía de sus pensamientos y veía a su mamá desaparecer entrando a la cocina, el chico subió las escaleras lentamente mientras se quitaba la chamarra que llevaba puesta, entro a su cuarto aún quitándose la chamarra, y cerró la puerta tras de si, se encontró con Kyoko, Haru y Chrome sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera en medio de su cuarto

-Kyoko-chan, Haru, qué bueno que vienen- dijo el castaño sonriendo- necesito un favor- dijo el joven

-ahi, Tsuna-san va a pedirle matrimonio a Haru?- dijo ella con brillo en los ojos

-no es eso!- dijo Tsuna enojado comicamente- solo necesito que lleven a Chrome a comprar ropa- dijo el joven mirando a Nagi, quien se sonrojo al saber que era el centro de atención

-boss no es nece-

-lo es- dijo Tsuna interrumpiendo la frase de la pelimorada - necesitas más ropa que la verde que traes todo el tiempo, así que ellas dos pueden ayudarte, y por cierto, hablaré con mamá para que hable con el director y entres en mi escuela- mencionó el joven tranquilo- y no me digas que no es necesario, necesitas estudiar y aprender nuevas cosas- dijo el Sawada

-si! Haru-chan y yo ayudaremos a Chrome-chan a escoger ropa linda, vayamos!- dijo Kyoko con su radiante sonrisa, que ahora en Tsuna ya no provocaba nada

El castaño se dio cuenta, que tras verla en el futuro, supo que lo que sentía no era amor, la quería y estimaba mucho, eso no lo negaba, pero no era amor, simplemente, quería protegerla, en cambio… ver a Chrome feliz, y sonreír de la forma en la que estaba sonriéndole a las chicas de felicidad, eso reconfortaba su ser, y le hacía saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como jefe Vongola

Jefe Vongola

"Cierto!" Pensó el joven Vongola "iré a pedirle a mamá dinero" el chico salió del cuarto y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su madre

-Tsuna, Lambo-san es el mejor jugando a las atrapadas!- dijo el pequeñín saliendo de la cocina corriendo

-lambo, no, correr, prohibido- dijo I-pin corriendo tras el pequeño Lambo

-ara, Tsu-kun, qué bueno que te veo!- dijo nana acercándose con el teléfono entre las manos- tu padre quiere hablar contigo- dijo la mamá del chico entregándole el teléfono

-mi padre?- pregunto el chico confundido

-si llamo para saber cómo estamos, pero ahora me dijo que quiere oír tu voz- dijo la mujer retirándose a la cocina

-si, por cierto, mamá, Chrome irá con Kyoko y Haru al centro comercial, para comprar ropa, crees que puedas prestarme dinero?- pregunto el castaño antes de contestar el teléfono

-por supuesto, siempre nos manda mucho dinero tu papá, así que siempre nos sobra, si le compraran ropa a Chrome, está bien que usen lo que quieran- dijo la castaña sonriendo

Tsuna sonrió y contestó el teléfono- bueno?- atino a decir

-ohhh pero si es mi gran chico! Tsunayoshi Sawada!!!- dijo el padre enérgico como siempre

-hola papá, cómo estás?- pregunto el décimo Vongola

-sobrevivo hijo, pero hay unas cosas que quiero contarte… como sea, este no es un lugar confiable… por favor, busca el teléfono que está en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de tu mamá y mía, y marca el tercer número, te contestaré y por ahí hablaremos- dijo el padre colgando

Tsuna se sorprendió, pero apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo colgó de nuevo en su base correspondiente, camino hasta el cuarto de su madre, en el segundo piso, pero se encontró con las chicas

-tsuna-kun, vamos!- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-ah, las alcanzaré después, mientras tanto, tengo que hablar con papá por teléfono, pídele el dinero a mi mama- dijo el chico señalando escaleras abajo

-bien- dijo Kyoko caminando

-boss… no quiere ir conmigo?- pregunto Chrome triste y sonrojada cabizbaja

-no es eso Chrome- dijo Tsuna sonriendo- de verdad debo hablar con papá, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine, llegaré a donde estén y compraremos juntos- dijo el chico mientras veía a alas otras dos bajar las escaleras

-si- dijo Chrome con ánimos revividos y sonriendo, bajando las escaleras con felicidad

El castaño entro al cuarto de sus padres y tomo el teléfono y marcó el tercer número

-bien, este teléfono incluye una línea encriptada que evita que terceros escuchen lo que estamos hablando- dijo el padre del chico - en fin, quería hablarte para hacerte saber que Nono ya está listo para la ceremonia de sucesión... Sigues aferrado a no ser el décimo Vongola?- pregunto bromeando el viejo

-no, esta vez estoy dispuesto a asumir ese rol- dijo Tsuna decido a través del micrófono mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de la casa, para dirigirse hacia afuera

-vaya, no me estás bromeando? Suenas muy serio- dijo Iemitsu sorprendido

-es precisamente por eso por lo que lo digo, acepte ser el décimo Vongola, pero tengo una petición para nono- dijo el castaño seriamente- estás cerca de el?-

-justo estoy a su lado, te lo pasaré un momento- mencionó el padre mientras pasaba el teléfono al noveno

-bueno? Décimo, querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto una voz de antaño, arcaica, cansada

-asi es, noveno, necesito pedirle unos cuantos favores- mencionó el joven un poco apenado mientras llegaba al jardín trasero de su casa y veía el cielo

-descuida, dime de qué se trata- pidio Timoteo a su sucesor

-vera… recientemente asimile y acepte la idea de ser su sucesor, pero por el momento, me encuentro algo mal parado, y hay muchos hábitos que necesito corregir y mejorar- dijo el joven- a lo que quiero llegar, es que junte a mis guardianes y estoy comenzando a ganarme la confianza de todos para hacer un equipo excelente- mencionó el décimo Vongola con determinacion- pero necesito al último guardián reunido con nosotros- mencionó el joven

-si, dime quién es, y lo localizare- mencionó el noveno pidiendo el nombre del chico con especial interés

-Rokudo Mukuro, de la prisión Vendicare- dijo Tsuna seriamente- comprendo la situacion en la que le estoy metiendo, pero necesito a ese último guardián en mi equipo- mencionó el castaño bajando la mirada al suelo, donde encontró a un insecto caminando hacia un lugar

-si, de verdad me pones en una situacion difícil, pero ten por seguro que tendrás libre a Rokudo Mukuro, solo dame tiempo- mencionó el viejo- por cierto… décimo, que bien que reúnas y ayudes a tus guardianes, espero que una vez libre, no te cause problemas, además, me da mucha alegría saber que en verdad serás mi sucesor, comenzaba a dudar que quisieras serlo, pero veo que tienes una determinación férrea y que serás un excelente sucesor-

-ademas, noveno… quisiera saber, hay alguna manera de fabricar un anillo igual de poderoso que los Vongola?- pregunto Tsuna curioso

-mmm hay ciertas maneras de hacerlo, no comprendo que pretenderías lograr con eso, pero puedo recomendarte a un herrero que ha trabajado con la Vongola desde tiempos de primo- mencionó el anciano al otro lado del teléfono

-me gustaría contactar con el- dijo Tsuna alegre de que existiera la alternativa

-si, sobre eso... Es un tanto difícil, ciertamente esa persona ahora mismo se encuentra en China, arreglando unas cuentas pendientes- dijo el anciano algo avergonzado

-de acuerdo.. es suficiente, por el momento es todo lo que tengo que tratar, necesito a ese guardián cerca y a ese anillo- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras elevaba la mirada al cielo

-bien, si es todo, me retiro, y entrena décimo, para poder reemplazarme y Celebrar la ceremo-

-bueno, escuchaste al viejo Vongola... Ya que lo tienes todo sobre información, puedes seguir entrenando para volverte fuerte, Rokudo Mukuro no deberá tardar en salir de esa cárcel si es Nono quien lo pide- mencionó su padre con su típico acento arrogante y cortando en seco la frase del viejo

-de acuerdo, gracias padre- dijo Tsuna como último comentario un tanto desconcertado por no haber escuchado la última frase del nono

-nos vemos !- mencionó el papá del castaño colgando el teléfono

El Vongola entro de nuevo a la casa, subió las escaleras y dejó el teléfono en su lugar, es decir, donde inicialmente lo había encontrado

Salió del lugar a toda prisa tratando de alcanzar a las chicas para saber dónde iban a estar, tras recorrer un buen tiempo el camino hacia el centro comercial, donde entró y pudo encontrar tras llegar a la sección de las ropa

-las encontré...- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo

-Boss! Vino!- dijo Chrome alegremente de ver que ese joven le había cumplido

-por supuesto Chrome- dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-ya tenemos lo básico, además, si Chrome-chan entrará en nuestra escuela, puedo prestarle el uniforme que ya no utilizo- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-si- asintió Tsuna con felicidad y alegria

Toda esa tarde, Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko y Chrome se pasaron comprando las cosas que Chrome necesitaría, Tsuna regreso con Chrome a su casa con un gran cúmulo de bolsas llenas de ropa, calzado y ropa interior

-boss, agradezco mucho todo lo que está haciendo por mi- mencionó Chrome avergonzada mientras sonreía sonrojada

-descuida Chrome, eres mi guardiana y quiero lo mejor para ti, por eso decidí ayudarte en todo lo que pueda- respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa sincera, que reconfortaba a su guardiana especial

Entraron a la casa, y Chrome decidió bañarse al sentirse parte de la familia, acabando pudo ponerse una pijama nueva, con la que se veía genial, hecho que Tsuna remarcó

Aquella tarde noche, Chrome ceno nuevamente en compañía de la familia de Tsuna y sus amigos, nuevamente subió al cuarto del décimo y se acostó en su cama, Tsuna durmió en el futón mientras que Reborn se durmió donde siempre

A media noche, cuando Tsuna parecía dormir plácidamente, fue despertado por una voz peculiar

-kufufu- se escuchó una pequeña risilla traviesa

Tsuna despertó de inmediato al escuchar aquel murmullo, se incorporó y levantó de golpe

-pero si es Sawada Tsunayoshi- mencionó Mukuro sentado sobre la orilla de la cama del joven, sonriendo con una mirada analizadora - cambie de roles con Chrome por un momento porque crei que pasaría frío, pero me encuentro con que está durmiendo aquí, en casa de su jefe Vongola- mencionó el pelimorado con su tono peculiar mientras el chico castaño le veía en silencio con el ceño fruncido

-Mukuro…- hablo por fin Tsuna mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba su expresión, sonriendo de paso- precisamente quería hablar contigo- mencionó el castaño abriendo los ojos y encarando al joven, sorprendiendolo

-vaya, conque eso es lo que quiere, le pido que por favor me comparta sus motivos para verme- dijo el chico de ojo rojo con su típico lenguaje educado

-Quiero que seas mi guardián de la niebla, Mukuro Rokudo- mencionó Tsunayoshi yendo al grano

-su guardián? Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero yo no trabajo para la mafia- dijo el joven cerrando los ojos con un tono estoico- justo ahora, pide convencer a Ken y Chikusa de no salir de Japón para venir a sacarne

-Mukuro, he hablado con Nono para que puedan sacarte de Vendicare, pero lo harán para que puedas funcionar como mi guardian- espeto Tsuna sorprendiendo al pelimorado

-sacarme de Vendicare, son palabras mayores, es un tema delicado, pero no comprendo porque usted, décimo Vongola, quien me metió ahí, ahora quiere liberarme para que sea su guardian- mencionó Mukuro curioso

-eres un tipo formidable y representas un aliado preciso y fuerte, por eso quiero tenerte en mi familia- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo mientras fruncía el ceño- no importa que hayas hecho en el pasado, si puedes pelear a nuestro lado sin tener intenciones subyacentes de por medio, puedo aceptarte como mi guardián de la niebla original- dijo el joven estirando su mano

-como es que el décimo Vongola, a quien una vez enfrente e hice pelear contra sus subordinados, viene a pedir mí ayuda- dijo Rokudo frunciendo el ceño- no tiene lógica, que quiera a un tipo como yo en su equipo-

-mukuro, olvidaste con quien fue la primera vez que utilice los X Gloves?- pregunto Tsuna confiado- confío en que no eres una mala persona, y que puedo demostrarte que mi familia rompe el estándar de mafia… únete y se mi guardian-

-no comprendo cómo es que pretende desechar a Chrome, pero no necesito que me explique sus motivos, por el momento no estoy interesado en formar parte de su familia, permítame retirarme- dijo Mukuro

-no lo malinterpretes- mencionó Tsuna relajado- no se trata de desechar a Chrome, por supuesto, no significa que deje de ser mi guardiana de todas formas…- este comentario llamó la atención de Rokudo, quien puso atención en las palabras del joven- me refiero a que ya mandé a hacer un anillo especial para Chrome, le permitirá expulsar sus poderes, sin la exigencia física que representa el uso de los anillos vongola- mencionó el Vongola

-ciertamente, he notado que los anillos vongola requieren ciertas condiciones para utilizarlos, Chrome queda muy desgastada tras el uso del mismo, es una excelente propuesta- sonrió Mukuro tranquilamente - eso cambia mi perspectiva completamente de usted, décimo Vongola, consideraré la opción de unirme a ustedes, parece que usted revoluciona totalmente mi concepto de mafia, de cualquier forma, me retiro, Chrome comienza a cansarse, por favor cuide de ella y de sus sentimientos- mencionó Mukuro

-si…- Tsuna sonrió al verlo irse- eh? Sus que??- pregunto alterado el joven

-nos vemos… porfavor, asegúrese de qué Chrome aprecie el pequeño presente que acabo de dejarle- Mukuro desapareció sin explicar lo que había provocado en Tsuna dejando tras de sí, solamente a Chrome, quien callo recostada en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente

-deberas adivinarlo por tu cuenta- mencionó cierto bebé detrás de Tsuna

-lo se, de todas formas, tengo que dormir para mañana- dijo el joven mientras se acostaba de nuevo

El día amaneció tranquilamente, Tsuna despertó a la fuerza gracias a Chrome

-boss, boss- mencionó Chrome moviéndolo con insistencia -ya es tarde para despertar! Vamos Boss!!- dijo Chrome mientras se cepillaba el cabello con un peine

-mhm?- despertó Tsuna- esto es malo! - mencionó alterado mientras se ponía de pie- ya voy, gracias Chrome!!

-de nada- dijo ella separándose ligeramente

El chico salió corriendo con su uniforme en brazos, se metió al baño y se cambió con rapidez, se echó agua en la cara y el cabello, y se lavó los dientes como pudo, salió del baño y corrió hacia la puerta de su cuarto, llegó al mismo y pudo encontrarse ahí, a esa chica guapa, una pelimorada con un parche en el ojo, el uniforme de la escuela de Tsuna (en femenino) y arreglada y lista para salir, al ver el parche, Tsuna recordó lo que Mukuro había dicho "el pequeño presente…" pensó para sus adentros

El joven se acercó a la pelimorada y con toda la delicadeza posible, elevó el brazo a su ojo derecho, tomo el parche y lo arrancó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la pelimorada

-Chrome, abre tu ojo- mencionó el chico

-sii, boss- dijo Chrome siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe, La chica abrió el ojo derecho y comenzó a ver claramente, era igual de morado que el otro, y eso daba un aspecto más femenino al fono rostro que la chica de por sí ya tenía -boss, tengo mi otro ojo!- dijo ella con alegría

-lo se- dijo el joven sonriendo- bien, con esto podemos partir !- dijo Tsuna sonriendo- vamos-

-si!- dijo Chrome contenta mientras seguía a su jefe con una sonrisa radiante y tranquila

-bien, iré hoy con ustedes para que acepten a Chrome-chan- mencionó nana saliendo de la cocina

-si- dijeron el castaño y la pelimorada con alegria

Llegaron a la escuela después de caminar, se encontraron con Gokudera y Yamamoto, como era costumbre, incluso Kyoko y Ryohei llegaron a emparejarse a los mismos

-bien, Chrome… tú vas a ir con mamá, después te llevarán a mi salón- dijo Tsuna separándose de ella

-de acuerdo… Boss- mencionó Chrome un poco asustada siguiendo a nana

Tsuna y sus amigos entraron al salón, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares

-como amanecieron hoy, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto?- pregunto Tsuna sonriendo

-ah, todo bien, ayer fui a casa de Gokudera para que me explicara bien el asunto de las mafias- mencionó el pelinegro con su típica sonrisa

-yo, le expliqué al idiota del béisbol cómo estuvo todo, así que parece comprender cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora- dijo el peligris con su acento propio de el

-ah, por cierto… tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar con ustedes… por el momento, solo les puedo decir que Hibari ha aceptado ser parte de la Vongola como mi guardián de la niebla- mencionó Tsuna contento sorprendiendo a los otros

-waa, así que Hibari será nuestro aliado- espero Yamamoto

-nice ! Décimo, con eso tenemos un aliado fuerte- dijo Gokudera muy emocionado

-bien, buenos días a todos- dijo el profesor entrando al salón, y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares manteniendo el orden y comportamiento adecuado - como todos saben, nuevos compañeros se anexan a nosotros hoy, por cuestiones oersonales- dijo el profesor

"Chrome…" pensó Tsuna sonriendo

-por ello, debo presentarles a sus compañeros… por favor, entren- mencionó el profesor haciendo pasar a los alumnos - ellos son Enma Cozarto, Shi... To-kun?- pregunto el sensei

-no, mi nombre es Shitt-p, pero llámenme Shittopi-chan- dijo la mencionada entrando al salón

-de acuerdo… ah, y Sadawa Chrome- dijo el maestro sonriendo al ver entrar a la pelimorada

"Sadawa? Se habrá equivocado?" Pensó Tsuna "más importante… ¿Por qué un anagrama de mi apellido?" Se alteró el joven

-si- dijo Chrome entrando al salón, sorprendiendo a todos por sus facciones tan delicadas y bonitas

-la nueva chica es bonita- se escuchó el comentario de uno

-elijan sus lugares- dijo el profesor

-ire al lado de Bo… Sawada-san- dijo Crhome corrigiendo se a ella misma mientras se acercaba al castaño

La chica se sentó, junto a los otros jóvenes nuevos, y tomaron la clase con normalidad, hasta la hora del almuerzo

-boss, prepare su almuerzo- dijo Chrome poniéndose de pie y dejándolo en el lugar de Tsuna

-ah, que bien Chrome!! Muchas gracias… eh? Dónde está el tuyo?- pregunto al notar que solo traía un obento

-oh- Chrome espero sonrojada y sorprendida, como si apenas se diera cuenta de ello- estaba tan concentrada en hacer su almuerzo que olvide complemente el mio- dijo la chica con la mirada agachada

-descuida, almorcemos juntos!- dijo Tsuna sonriendo mientras abría su obento, el chico noto la mirada de alguien más y decidió pasarla por alto, o al menos eso fingia

-boss- Chrome estaba contenta sonrojada y sorprendida de que su jefe quisiera compartir su comida con ella

-WOW increíble Chrome, eres muy buena en esto- dijo Tsuna observando su almuerzo, era un gato formado por la comida

-G-gracias- dijo Chrome sonrojada y apenada por el alago de su Jefe mientras tomaba asiento en la banca de al lado, es decir, la suya

-a comer- Tsuna dio el primer bocado- increíble ! Sabe delicioso- mencionó el chico contento mientras tocaba su mejilla - por cierto, Chrome… por qué Sadawa?- pregunto el chico curioso

-ah, verá... Chrome Dokuro fue el nombre que Mukuro-sama me dio, pero ahora siento que le pertenezco a usted, como su guardiana, quiero estar con usted y serle de ayuda, por eso, para demostrar mi lealtad, utilice el anagrama de su apellido, aunque me fijo que quería seguir llamándome Chrome… ya estoy registrada en la escuela como Nagi, Sadawa Nagi, pero le pedí a los profesores que se refieran a mi como Chrome- mencionó la pelimorada sonriendo sonrojada

-entiendo- dijo Tsuna pensativo- bien, sigamos comiendo-

-si-

Tsuna y Chrome comenzaron a comer, y poco después se anexaron a ellos Yamamoto y Gokudera,

-Decimo! Hay alguna noticia del noveno?- pregunto Gokudera sonriendo llegando al lugar

-no, aún no- dijo Tsuna

-vaya, eso no es ni bueno, ni malo- mencionó yamamoto

-de cualquier forma, tengo algunos planes- mencionó Tsuna llamando la atención de los jovenes- reconstruiremos Kokuyo Land, y ahí pondremos la base vongola- dijo el castaño con seriedad

-en ese edificio? Está completamente destruido!- dijo Gokudera exaltado

-es precisamente por eso, por lo que le vamos a hacer nuestros propios arreglos- mencionó Tsuna tranquilo

-pero eso nos llevará tiempo…- dijo Yamamoto intranquilo

-no totalmente… Nono puede apoyarme por ese lado con ese aspecto- dijo sonriendo Tsuna

-ah, comprendo, haras que ellos nos ayuden- dijo Yamamoto comprendiendo la situacion

-esto suena interesante- dijo Hibari desde la puerta, sorprendiéndo a todos los presentes

-Hibari!- dijo Yamamoto nervioso

-este tipo- dijo Gokudera poniéndose de pie- que quieres aquí?- grito

-wha… vine a ver al décimo Vongola, ahora veo que tendremos una nueva base… como sea- dijo entrando al salón con su tipica forma de caminar y con los ojos cerrados- Décimo... Toma- dijo Hibari dándole una carta al castaño

-que es esto?- pregunto el joven Vongola

-ayer, cuando te mencioné que iría a arreglar algunos asuntos, fui a donde caballo salvaje Dino, y me dio esta carta para entregartela- dijo Hibari tranquilo- no la he leído, pero me dijo que era importante que la tuvieras, y que la leyeras junto con el bebe- dijo el pelinegro tras entregar la carta- bien, mantener notificado sobre esa nueva base, una vez completa, iré a dar un vistazo…- Hibari camino hasta la puerta y desapareció yéndose por el pasillo

-una carta?- pregunto Yamamoto mirando el sobre

-de seguro es sobre lo grande que es el décimo!- mencionó Gokudera exaltado

-que la leyera con Reborn… la guardaré hasta entonces- dijo el joven tranquilo dejándolo en su mochila -Chrome...- Tsuna se acercó a la pelimorada y le susurró algo al oído, la chica frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza

Las clases se reanudaron y todo siguio normalmente, tomaron las clases con tranquilidad hasta que llegó el tiempo de ir a casa

-bien Chrome, vamos!- dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-si, Boss - dijo Chrome mientras tomaba su mochila y comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a su querido jefe

Caminando por la calle, Chrome y Tsuna avanzaban tranquilamente mientras conversaban sobre un tema o cualquier otra cosa, omitiendo el tema de los Vongola por ciertas razones

A medio camino, Tsuna chocó con un chico que iba corriendo, el cual también tropezo y callo al suelo, tirando sus cosas y las de Tsuna en el acto

-disculpame, fue todo mi culpa de verdad lo lamento- dijo el otro chico recogiendo las cosas con premura

-descuida- dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie mientras se rascaba la nuca, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y echo a correr de nueva cuenta en la dirección a la que se dirigía previamente

Tsuna camino junto con Chrome hasta su casa

-boss, está bien?- pregunto la pelimorada preocupada por su jefe

-lo estoy- dijo Tsuna sonriendo- mejor aún, pasemos por una paleta al súper, y caminamos hasta casa- mencionó el chico dando la mirada a la pelimorada

Ambos pasaron y compraron sus paletas de hielo, siguieron caminando mientras degustaban de las mismas

-gracias- dijo Chrome sonrojada por el gesto de su jefe

-ahhh Adelheid me va a matar si vuelvo a llegar tarde- dijo un chico con Sobrero mientras salía de la tienda y volteaba a ver a Tsuna y a Chrome -que chica tan bonita!- dijo el mirándola caminar con el uniforme de la escuela de su jefe- wah, me tendré que apresurar- dijo mientras salía corriendo

Tsuna y Chrome llegaron a casa y se cambiaron para descansar un poco

En otro lado, lejos de ahí

-jefe- dijo una chica con busto enorme- la obtuvo?- pregunto

-si, cuando caímos a la par no se dio cuenta- dijo el pelirrojo mientras abría su mochila escolar

-genial! Con esto esos estúpidos Vongola verán quienes son los mejores!- indicó un joven peligris con gafas

-bien, que dice esa carta?- preguntó el chico del Sombrero antes mencionado

-veamos- el pelirrojo abrió su mochila y saco la carta que había quitado o robado a Tsuna, la abrió y vio el mensaje escrito en el :

"Kamikorosu" decía el mensaje

-que significa esto?- pregunto el peligris

-este maldito Vongola... Descubrió nuestra redada!!- dijo el de pelo rojo molesto por lo que decía el mensaje

-no nos descubrió a nosotros- mencionó la chica alta- sabe que le robarian la carta, pero no sabe quién... Por eso no mando un mensaje directo, seamos serios y pensemos con tranquilidad, no nos ha descubierto del todo- dijo la misma chica con su pensamiento frío y certero

"Vongola Décimo... Morirás" pensó el de pelo rojo

CASA DE TSUNA

el chico llegó junto a la pelimorada, ambos estaban contentos y terminaron de cambiarse, Chrome llevaba puesto un short y una playera blanca de manga larga obviamente ya no utilizaba el parche

-boss, le entrego la carta?- pregunto la pelimorada curiosa volteando a ver al castaño

-por favor- mencionó Tsuna

Chrome le dio la verdadera carta al Vongola décimo, y este la abrió y leyó en presencia de su guardiana

"Querido Vongola Décimo...

Escribo esta carta, para hacerte saber de la nueva ceremonia de sucesión que nosotros los Vongola tendremos para ceder el poder de la familia, al único heredero legítimo y capaz del Vongola Nono, Sawada Tsunayoshi-Kun, por estas mismas razones, me atrevo a decirte que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes exactamente después de que recibas esta carta, con respecto a lo de tu anillo, el herrero de los Vongola accedió a hacerlo, pero mencionó que para tener un poder semejante al de los anillos vongola, es necesario insertar parte del alma de la persona dentro del mismo, así que necesitaremos de la ayuda de tu guardiana, respecto a la base Vongola, hable con los trabajadores y han acordado recuperar ese edificio y convertirlo digno de tu presencia en una semana exacta, Décimo porfavor, cuidate en este mes… familias enemigas vendrán a boicotear nuestra ceremonia y querran acabar contigo, recientemente supimos de una familia que coexistían con los Vongola, la familia Shimon... Ten cuidado de ellos, protege a tus guardianes, y prepárate para ser más fuerte…

Atte. Vongola Nono"

"Ahora lo entiendo" pensó Tsuna "así que eso era" dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido

-a que se refiere con lo del anillo?- pregunto Chrome tiernamente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama del décimo, y está permanecía parado frente a ella - en qué puedo ayudar yo?- pregunto

-veras Chrome… no quería decirselos hasta que el estuviera presente, pero por el momento, confío plenamente en ti y sé que no dirás nada- dijo el chico mirando pacíficamente a su guardiana- verás Chrome… tu no tendrás el anillo vongola- dijo el chico directamente

-ah?- pregunto Chrome sorprendida- es por qué no soy muy fuerte?- lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las comisuras de sus ojos- por eso quiere dejarme…- comenzaba a sollozar

-no es eso Chrome- Tsuna se agachó, o arrodilló, quedando frente a la pelimorada, tomo sus manos y las acarició con tranquilidad y delicadeza, para abrazarlas fuertemente con un agarré firme- verás... Los anillos vongola requieren una exigencia física para utilizarse, incluso tú lo sabes, es ese poder el que provoca que no puedas luchar plenamente…- dijo Tsuna mirándola a los ojos

-entiendo, y tiene razon- dijo Chrome comenzando a calmarse- no quería decirlo, pero después de terminar de usarlo, acabó exhausta y con muy poca energia- mencionó ella

-si, así es, es por eso que decidí retirarte el anillo Vongola y dárselo a alguien mas- dijo Sawada sin soltar las manos de la pelimorada -, por ello, mandé a Traer a Rokudo Mukuro de la prisión Vendicare y el será mi guardian- mencionó el castaño - pero eso no significa que tú dejes de serlo… el anillo que mande a hacer, es para ti, con el poder semejante al anillo Vongola, y exclusivo para ti- dijo el joven sonriendo

-boss- dijo ella con brillo en los ojos sonrojada tenuemente - así que traerá a Mukuro-san y me regalara un anillo especial para mí...- dijo ella con especial alegría

-asi es… espera -san?- pregunto el chico extrañado de no escuchar el famoso -sama

-ah, si, sobre eso… aprecio lo que Mukuro-san ha hecho por mí, y hasta hace poco lo consideraba mi Salvador, pero comienzo a ser leal y fiel solo a usted… ya que me ha adoptado como a su propia sangre y me ha hecho muy feliz…- dijo ella nerviosamente mientras agachaba la mirada

-vaya vaya Nagi.…- se escuchó una voz peculiar, mientras el anillo de Chrome se prendían en una llama índigo, y niebla aparecía en la habitación -parece que te diviertes con Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo Mukuro apareciendo ante todos

-Mukuro-san- dijo Chrome poniéndose de pie

-viniste- sonrió Tsuna mientras encaraba al pelimorado

-lo hice… quería que quedaran claros los parámetros de mi inclusión como guardián Vongola... Ahora que todo marcha así, y que pude apreciar de su tacto para con Nagi, puedo confiar plenamente en usted, décimo Vongola... Cuente conmigo en su equipo para defender la vongola- dijo el de ojo rojo a Tsuna- mientras que tu…- miro a Chrome- veo completamente los sentimientos que tienes… no me interpondre, solo esfuérzate, pequeña Nagi- dijo Mukuro sonriendo

-si, Mukuro-san -dijo con entusiasmo la jovencita

-bien, con esto, comenzaremos la segunda fase… la reunión vongola- dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-reunion Vongola?- pregunto Chrome, y Mukuro miro intrigado

-asi es... Reuniremos a todos aquí, en mi cuarto y discutiremos los planes para el futuro, así que, esforcémonos!- dijo Tsunayoshi sonriendo

-lo seguiré a donde sea Boss…- dijo Chrome con encanto

-aun así, si me convierto en su guardián, que sucederá con Ken, Chikusa y M.M?- pregunto Rokudo seriamente

-formaran parte de la Familia Vongola… les demostraré que está familia no es como en las que han estado- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo

-oya… eso suena interesante, hacerlos parte del lugar en donde estoy, me permite seguir en contacto con ellos- mencionó el pelimorado con cierto toque de alegria

-bien, nuestra familia está creciendo, la reunión sera hoy en la tarde- dijo Tsuna con determinación

-cuenta conmigo, Vongola- dijo Rokudo desapareciendo -kufufu

"La Vongola, será de nuevo, la mejor familia de mafia… no la más fuerte" pensó Tsuna con determinación

FIN

HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO Y POR FAVOR, INDIQUEN SI LES GUSTO O NO LES FUSTO, Y QUE LES GUSTO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESAS COSAS, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA Y PUES SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO EL TSUNAXCHROME :3


	3. Family

HEY! DE NUEVO CON UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y PRETENDO LLEGAR LEJOS CON LA MISMA

ORE NO VONGOLA BOSS- FAMILY

Tsuna termino sus tareas temprano, y ayudo con las suyas a Chrome, explicándole las cosas de manera que pudiera entender

-boss, me está ayudando bastante- dijo Chrome con alegría tras terminar el último ejercicio

-vamos Chrome… yo te apoyaré siempre- mencionó el joven castaño con una sonrisa

-ya, parece que se están llevando muy bien- dijo Reborn entrando en la habitación

-asi es... Chrome comienza a comprender lo importante que es para mi- dijo confiado Tsunayoshi sonrojado a Chrome

-bueno, bueno, comenzaremos tu entrenamiento…- dijo Reborn con su sonrisa y actitud típica

-aun no- dijo Tsuna encarando al Arcobaleno

-que sucede?- pregunto Reborn con intriga

-Reborn… formas parte de la Vongola?- pregunto Tsuna

-no realmente, solo soy el tutor preferido de Nono- dijo el bebe con confianza y estoico

-en ese caso… quiero que formes parte de la vongola- dijo el chico con determinación

-es una invitación especial… como tu tutor, puedo acceder a tu invitacion- dijo Reborn sonriendo- sin embargo, necesitarás ganarme en un duelo-

-eso es casi imposible- dijo Tsuna intranquilo- ganarte a ti? No podre- dijo el castaño

-no te predispongas, idiota!- dijo El Arcobaleno

-de acuerdo… pero el duelo será cuando yo lo diga_ mencionó Tsunayoshi- mientras tanto, le pediré a Colonello que forme parte tambien- mencionó Tsuna

-asi que estás buscando hacer a los Arcobaleno de tu familia- pregunto Reborn irónico

-asi es- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa- si por algo Byakuran pudo asesinarlos en el futuro, no fue por otra cosa más que por que estuvieron separados- dijo Tsuna con el ceño fruncido- como familia, funcionamos mejor juntos, así que trataré de reunir a los Arcobaleno para poder defender el mundo, de personas tan descaradas y arrogantes como Byakuran- mencionó el castaño- Viper... Colonello… Reborn… incluso a Fon, los quiero en mi familia- mencionó Tsuna

-si que estás viendo a futuro- dijo Reborn sorprendido- bien, si haras tu reunión, que sea pronto, hay muchos temas que tratar ahora mismo- dijo el bebe

-de acuerdo… por cierto, me enteré que Colonello está en casa de Kyoko y que con el, está Lal Mirch - dijo Tsuna - esto también les incumbe- dijo el joven

-Tsu-kun- se escuchó la voz de nana de la planta baja- alguien está tocando la puerta, puedes ver?- pregunto

-voy- grito Tsuna bajando las escaleras, llegó hasta la puerta y abrió

-que sucede contigo-pyon?- dijo un sujeto rubio

-por que hombres de Vongola están destruyendo nuestro edificio?- mencionó Chikusa con su tono monótono

-ah, sobre eso, pasen, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, está mi cierto, Chrome está ahí, les explicaré todo- dijo el castaño haciéndolos pasar

-con permiso- dijo Chikusa mientras se quitaba los zapatos al igual que Ken y subía las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto indicado mientras Tsuna se quedaba abajo con su teléfono celular llamando a Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari y Ryohei -

-vaya, aquí estabas chica rara!- dijo Ken entrando a la habitación con su alboroto ortodoxo

-y veo que tienes el otro ojo de vuelta- mencionó Chikusa sorprendido

-si! Mukuro-san me lo dio- dijo Chrome sonriendo

-san?- pregunto el pelinegro

-ah, sobre eso, ya que soy guardiana de la niebla de Boss, decidí comenzar a serle leal solo a el, desde hoy Il' mío nombre e' Sadawa Nagi, y pertenezco a la familia Vongola del décimo capo- dijo la pelimorada con orgullo mientras se presentaba

-nah, lo que sea, nuestra familia solo es Rokudo Mukuro- dijo Ken con premura y molesto

De nuevo la flama de Chrome comenzó a arder en el anillo Vongola, y apareció ante ellos el mencionado

-en eso te equivocas, Ken, desde ahora somos parte de la Vongola Family- dijo Mukuro con seriedad y franqueza

-que? Por qué? Mukuro-san- dijo/replicó el rubio

-el Vongola décimo ha accedido a aceptarlos en su familia, al igual que M.M- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras veía como el castaño entraba a la habitación

-entonces formaremos parte de la Vongola...- dijo Chikusa acomodando sus lentes

-no pienses que te diré Jefe!- grito el rubio al castaño

-no necesito que lo hagas- dijo Tsuna con una actitud sería, firme y concreta- simplemente te dije que puedo aceptarte en mi familia si estás dispuesto a entrar- mencionó Tsunayoshi

-de acuerdo - dijo Chikusa aún con cierto disgusto- si Mukuro-san lo dijo, lo cumplire- mencionó el joven

-por cierto… Décimo, vendrán los demás?- pregunto el joven de ojo rojo

-si, llame a los demás guardianes, así que no deberían tardar en llegar- dijo el castaño mirando su reloj

-Tsu-kun!!! Han llegado tus amigos!- dijo nana con alegría

Se escucharon pasos subiendo las escaleras y entraron en la habitación Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei y sorpresivamente Hibari

-Kamikorosu!- dijo Hibari mientras intentaba atacar a Mukuro

-espera, Hibari- mencionó Tsuna serio- el no es el real, si quieres molerlo hasta la muerte, por favor, que sea cuando esté presente- dijo el chico con una voz gutural

-de acuerdo- dijo Hibari cerrando los ojos y con calma- lo mataré cuando esté presente- mencionó

-kufufu- rió Mukuro cerrando los ojos

-maldito!! Que haces aquí!- dijo Gokudera exaltado mirando a Rokudo Mukuro

-tranquilo Gokudera-kun, ahora es mi guardian- dijo Tsuna

-si guardián? Ya olvidó lo que le hizo en Kokuyo-land??- pregunto el peligris

-no, pero el representa un aliado poderoso, además, estoy seguro de que no volverá a hacerlo, cierto?- Tsuna volteó a mirar a Mukuro

-en absoluto, puedes confiar en mi- dijo Mukuro mirando al castaño

-bien, Tsuna, ya llegamos- dijo Yamamoto

-que tenía que tratar, Judaime?- pregunto Gokudera

-si, dinos al extremo!- gritó Ryohei

-bien, escuchen todos, ahora que acepte el título de Vongola décimo, hay ciertos parámetros que debemos tomar en cuenta, elegí una base para poder presentarnos todos, esa base es Kokuyo-land- dijo Tsuna sorprendiendo a los presentes

-pero el edificio está en malas condiciones- dijo Gokudera

-la última vez que fuimos, no había mucho que pudiéramos rescatar de ahi- dijo Yamamoto con su típico tono despreocupado

-no es cierto…- dijo Chikusa opinando- ahora mismo, hay tipos derribando el edificio, por eso es que Ken y yo estamos aqui- dijo el Pelinegro

-ah sobre eso, es cierto que están derribando el edificio, pero solo es para reconstruirlo y volverlo una base eficaz y fuerte para nuestra familia- mencionó Tsuna seriamente- Nono me ha prometido que en una semana ese edificio estará preparado para ser nuestra base- dijo el chico

-vaya, es un buen plan!- dijo Yamamoto

-al extremo!- grito Ryohei

-sin embargo, una vez teniendo una base, podremos combatir a los que nos siguen?- pregunto Hibari estoico

-quien?-dijo Gokudera sorprendido

-hay algunos tras la familia Vongola, por eso necesitamos estar lo más juntos posible- mencionó Tsuna intranquilo- está mañana me robaron esa carta…-

-que? Está bien? No le pasó nada?- pregunto exaltado Gokudera

-no, no, descuida, me refiero a que por un choque y confusión, un chico pelirrojo me quitó la carta, no sé si por casualidad o por planes previamente preparados, pero tengo que solucionar ese problema- dijo el Vongola décimo

-ah, comprendo- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

-bien, nuestras fuerzas de guardianes quedan con Gokudera-kun como mi guardián de la tormenta, Yamamoto de la lluvia, Lambo del rayo, Ryohei del sol, Rokudo Mukuro y Sadawa Chrome serán mis guardianes de la niebla, y Hibari Kyoya será el guardián de la nube- dijo el chico mencionando a cada uno- Mukuro Rokudo- saldrá de Vendicare lo más pronto posible y un anillo que he mandado a hacer para Chrome, estará listo pronto, así que poco a poco esto comienza a tomar forma- mencionó el chico Vongola

-ahora Tsuna, mencionales lo de la carta- dijo Reborn con su tono ortodoxo

-ah, cierto, la carta que Hibari me dio, indica que se celebrará una ceremonia de sucesión Vongola, será llevada a cabo en un mes, pero durante ese mes, nuestra familia se verá vulnerable a todo tipo de mafiosos, por ello, así como aliados, también tenemos enemigos, por favor, vayan con cuidado y cuídense las espaldas, en esta semana entrenare junto con Reborn y espero que ustedes puedan hacer lo mismo- dijo Tsuna mientras animaba a todos

-de acuerdo- dijo Yamamoto recibiendo el ánimo de su jefe

-y bueno, durante una semana, no tendremos mucho que hacer, después de la misma entrenaremos en Kokuyo Land- dijo Tsuna animando a los suyos- y para eso, he decidido formar parejas- dijo el chico

-asi que cambiarás el estilo de entrenamiento- dijo Reborn con intriga

-si, hasta ahora, hemos entrenado todos por separado, es momento de entrenar contra nosotros mismos, aunque, ya hice las parejas… Gokudera y Yamamoto, Ryohei y Lambo junto a I-pin y Fuuta, Mukuro y Hibari, Chrome y M.M, Chikusa y Ken- dijo el joven seriamente

-de que sentido tiene entrenar así?- pregunto Gokudera con estoicismo

-sencillo, entre todos los que mencioné podría haber rivalidades, eso nos hará más fuertes- dijo Tsuna

-y usted? Décimo?- pregunto Gokudera de nuevo

-yo estaré ausente… el simujeto que hará el anillo de Chrome, está en China… justo donde está la persona que me va a entrenar- dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-es posible que…- pregunto Reborn

-hablo de Fon- dijo el castaño Sorprendiendo a los presentes- iré a entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Fon, si hay algo que no me favorece, es la lucha de combate personal-

-asi que vas a traicionar a tu maestro- dijo Reborn jugando

-no le veas de esa forma, en esta semana, lo único que quiero hacer, es entrenar contigo, pero buscaré la manera de entrenar con el artemarcialista número uno del mundo- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo mientras apretaba los puños - además, si lo vemos desde otro punto de vista, los mafiosos más temerarios del mundo vendrán a por el décimo Vongola, es por eso que correré peligro estando aqui- mencionó el castaño con certeza

-entiendo a que te refieres… en ese caso ya no hay tiempo que perder… cuánto tiempo te irás para China?- pregunto Reborn

-aun estoy pensandolo, quizás sea por un mes- mencionó el chico- justo el tiempo que pasara hasta la ceremonia-

-NO! Judaime, no se puede ir, si se va, llevarme con usted, lo protegeré de cualquier enemigo- espero Gokudera con exaltación mientras se acercaba a Tsuna

-si, Sawada! No te puedes ir al extremo!- dijo el jefe del equipo de boxeo

-wha- dijo Hibari sonriendo- así que Sawada Tsunayoshi comenzará a entrenar… si es así, comenzaré a hacerlo yo tambien- mencionó el pelinegro

-Kufufu, aún es incierto el tiempo en el que saldré de Vendicare, pero mientras pueda entrenar a través de Chrome, puedo seguir mejorando- mencionó Mukuro con su típica risa

-Boss- dijo Chrome lagrimeando un poco- se va a ir?- pregunto

-oya… me parece que tendremos que dejarlos solos a ellos, mis queridos compañeros guardianes- dijo Mukuro comenzando a despejar la zona

-que? Por qué?- pregunto enojado Gokudera

-no podemos interferir en estos temas, los sentiemientos son algo delicados…Decimo, por favor contácteme cuando la base esté lista, Hibari Kyoya, pelearé contra ti, kufufu- dijo Rokudo desapareciendo mientras los demás bajaban las escaleras en conjunto

-Chrome…-

-NAGI! MI NOMBRE ES NAGI!- dijo ella exaltada mientras liberaba su presión

-de acuerdo… Nagi- dijo Tsuna tomando su hombro- para ser un buen jefe, tengo que salir y entrenar, solo así podré ser fuerte y protegerlos a ustedes… mis queridos amigos y guardianes- dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-pero no puede irse tan repentinamente, no ahora que todo comienza a salir bien- dijo la pelimorada un tanto molesta

-se a que te refieres, pero entrenare con el mejor peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, ya deberías saber que regresaré con energías y fuerzas renovadas!- mencionó el joven

-boss, yo… yo… yo…- trato de decir Chrome pero las palabras no le salían de la garganta- yo…

-si?- pregunto Tsuna desconcertado

-yo… lo… yo lo… voy a extrañar- comento Chrome con esa última parte casi gritando "ah, no puede ser" pensaba la misma chica

-ah, sip, en definitiva yo te voy a extrañar a ti - dijo Tsuna contento

-boss- dijo Chrome sonrojada

-Nagi- Tsuna acarició el pelo de la chica, y pego su frente junto a la de ella- este donde esté, voy a protegerte siempre mi querida Nagi, no por ser mi guardiana, sino por ser mi persona importante-

-Tsuna…- se le salió decir a Chrome sonrojada

-bien, comprende mi situacion por favor-

-si!- dijo Chrome decidida mientras se separaban- por favor… esfuérzate !- mencionó ella

-ah… si!- mencionó Tsuna

-guardianes Vongola… es hora de ponernos en acción!- Grito Tsuna de pie

(N/A: para mejorar la experiencia de lectura, les recomendaría escuchar "Standing Friends" "Tsuna Awakens" o "" que son OST de Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Y así comenzaron, una semana llena de retos para Tsuna, Chrome y los demás guardianes, conforme el tiempo pasaba, Tsuna notaba ciertas miradas que le observaban desde las sombras; el castaño comenzó a entrenar día a día con Reborn, en el mismo monte donde entrenaron la primera vez, Chrome subía cada día para llevar de comer a su jefe y persona favorita, Yamamoto siguió entrenando su Shigure Soen Ryu, en combates contra su padre, donde seguía perdiendo, Gokudera decidió comenzar su propio entrenamiento con su gato Uri, Sasagawa entreno junto a Colonello, quien seguía en casa de él y Kyoko, Hibari comenzó a meditar en el techo de la escuela y Mukuro permanecía esperando su hora de salir de Vendicare, Lambo por su parte no entrenaba ni se mejoraba, seguía su vida común y corriente, normal como si nada pasará

-boss, he traído de comer- mencionó Chrome sonriendo

-muchas gracias ! Reborn, hora de comer- mencionó Tsuna llamando al bebé

-lo se- dijo el bebe llegando con una patada en la cabeza del chico

-ya casi se cumple la semana- dijo Chrome nostálgica

-si, aún me esfuerzo para entrenar-

-y, se volverá más fuerte?- pregunto la pelimorada

-mas ágil- dijo el castaño

Continúo la semana, los hombres de la Vongola reconstruida el edificio con gran velocidad, agregando detalles dignos de una mafia entera, dejando acabados de lujo, y jardines y bardas que merecían una ovación, hasta el frente había un portón de rejas que permitía ver el interior del lugar

Todos los guardianes siguieron sus rutinas establecidas; Tsuna siguió perfeccionando el X-burner y el X-stream, además del Zero chitten Toppa : First Edition y el personalizado o revisado, mejorando sus técnicas y volviendolas más fuertes, gracias a la ayuda de Reborn y su Caos Shot

Tsuna se volvía más fuerte, se superaba, lograba lo que Reborn, Nono y Primo querían... Era ser el mejor

Hora tras hora, décimo se empeñaba en lo más que podía para seguir siendo el mejor, sus llamas cambiaban de color y se volvían cada vez más puras, si bien en combate cuerpo a cuerpo el joven no podía ganar a Reborn, aún permanecía a la vanguardia por su poder tan aplastante, su velocidad, su agilidad, su destreza, la fuerza e impacto de los golpes, la dirección, la potencia y la densidad del X-burner, todo iba mejorando poco a poco Y Tsuna lo sabía

Por fin termino la semana, y llegó el momento de descansar, Tsuna y sus guardianes, y los nuevos miembros de la Vongola, aparecieron frente al edificio totalmente reconstruido

-asi que esta es nuestra base Vongola- dijo Reborn tranquilo

-se ve increíble!- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo mientras admiraba el edificio

-es un edificio genial, al extremo!!!- grito Sasagawa mientras elevaba el puño

-bastante bien decorado- dijo Hibari mirando a sus alrededores

-es como de película! Mejor que en el que solía vivir, bien hecho, Décimo!- grito Gokudera con alegría

-yo no lo hice, fueron los hombres de Vongola, la mejor familia del mundo- mencionó el castaño- me aseguraré de darles el agradecimiento pertinente, mientras tanto, debemos entrar a observar mejor nuestra base

Los jóvenes avanzaron y se encontraron con una sorpresa, por dentro, incluso el edificio tenía las decoraciones típicas de una mafia italiana, avanzaron por la gran sala del lugar, a los lados, había unas escaleras, que subían a un segundo piso, más de frente, habían puertas que llevaban a cuartos diferentes, subiendo las escaleras, se toparon con una especie de habitación especial, que tenía marcada la letra X, entraron por la gran puerta de madera y se toparon con una sala enorme que tenía una mesa en el centro y al lado una especie de cocina, esa mesa tenía ocho asientos, un tallado increíble, más al fondo, había una ventana que dejaba ver el exterior y lo grande que era Namimori

Saliendo de esa sala caminaron hasta otra, donde se encontraba un sillón enorme de color rojo, al parecer, la sala de estar de los demás chicos

-estas deben ser- dijo Tsuna mientras salía y veía un pasillo donde se asomaban varias puertas- Ken, Chikusa, pedí habitaciones para ustedes dentro del edificio, tambien para M.M y Mukuro, en caso de que lleguen más tipos, pedí una habitación extra- dijo el joven sonriendo

-vaya, pensaste en todo, Vongola- dijo Ken sorprendido

-bien, vayamos a la sala de reuniones, es momento de organizarnos- dijo Tsuna con tranquilidad

-de acuerdo dijeron todos al unísono mientras entraban en la sala y se sentaban en sus lugares, los que no eran guardianes permanecieron a los lados de la mesa

Como ya saben, la Vongola ha sido una familia extensa, grande y fuerte, pero el objetivo primordial era salvaguardar la vida y tranquilidad de nuestros seres queridos, es por eso, que quiero lograr esto con ustedes, guardianes, venceremos a cualquier enemigo y lo aplastaremos con nuestra fuerza, los equipos están organizados y yo partiré para China mañana temprano, por favor, entrenen y sean fuertes, cuando regrese, está familia vencerá a cualquier otra- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo

-kufufu, así que planeas limpiar el nombre de la familia- dijo Rokudo apareciendo gracias al anillo que portaba Chrome

-en efecto, esa es mi intencion- mencionó Tsuna

-cuenta conmigo, Vongola, con los nuevos anillos, podré incluso explotar más el poder que ellos tienen-

-Rokudo Mukuro, será agradable trabajar juntos, Nono me ha contado que pronto saldrás de la cárcel, estaré esperando tu presencia- dijo Tsuna divertido

-de acuerdo- mencionó Mukuro sonriendo tambien- kufufu-

-cuando regresará?- pregunto Gokudera

-estas vez, establecimos que estaría fuera dos semanas, por lo que quedarían dos semanas para llegar al día de la ceremonia- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo- así que solo estaré fuera por dos semanas- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-bien, Decimo-

-cuidate, Tsuna,-

-nos vemos, Sasagawa, entrena al extremo!-

-Sawada Tsunayoshi… estaré esperándote con mi cuerpo aqui-

-hasta pronto, Decimo-

-boss, por favor- dijo Chrome poniéndose de pie y acercándose al chico, dando un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y regresa-

-todos- Tsuna se puso de pie, los demás permanecieron sentados- muestren sus anillos- pidió. Todos accedieron y alzaron la mano junto con el anillo- les regalaré mi voluntad vongola- mencionó el joven- como una muestra del vínculo entre ustedes y yo- dijo el chico poniéndose un guate y volviéndolo X-Gloves, versión Vongola Ring, aplicó llamas y el guante se incendió, así que llamas disparadas hacia los anillos de todos los chicos y Chrome, una vez adentro, los jóvenes sintieron como su poder aumentaba levemente y Mukuro sintió ese aumento de poder en el anillo de Chrome

-interesante- dijo Reborn sonriendo- así que ya sabías de ello, incluso dominas los X Gloves

-hago mis propios avances Reborn- mencionó Tsuna sonriendo- la familia Vongola tiene que ser la mejor, y eso, provoca que me esfuerce cada día mas- dijo el castaño con su semblante serio y calmado- bien, por favor, en estas dos semanas entrenen duro para mejorarse, Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Sadawa Nagi, incluso Lambo… entrenen lo más que puedan, sean perseverantes, pero cuídense el uno al otro, estamos bajo la mira de muchas familias, así que vayan con cuidado, yo, Tsunayoshi Sawada… el décimo Vongola, los estaré protegiendo desde mi ubicación… nos vemos!- Tsuna dio aliento además de su voluntad Vongola a sus aliados, y salió del lugar aún con el guante encendido

FIN

BIEN AMIGOS, HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y BUENO, YA EN EL SIGUIENTE INICIA EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE TSUNA Y FON, Y EL DE LOS GUARDIANES, ASEGURENSE DE LEERLO BIEN Y DEJAR SU OPINION, NOS VEMOS !!


	4. Para el cielo y con el cielo

CHICOSSS!! ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y PUES QUE LA SIGAN :3

ORE NO VONGOLA BOSS- Para el cielo y con el cielo

Ha pasado ya una semana desde que Tsuna dejo Japón y llegó a China, ahora mismo el chico está descansando en el pasto tras un arduo entrenamiento de Fon

FLASHBACK

Tsuna bajo del avión, entrando al aeropuerto, y busco durante un momento con la mirada, alguna señal de aquel Arcobaleno, que encontró casi inmediatamente, se acercó al bebé y pudo notar su alegría y sonrisa marcadas

-Are… Fon- dijo Tsuna encarando al bebe- quisiera ser su tutorado, su alumno y aprendiz, es por ello que vine hasta aquí, para poder aprender las artes marciales que usted pueda impartirme- dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras agachaba la mirada

-comprendo a que se debe su presencia, Vongola Décimo, y deberá entender que puedo entrenarte, pero no sea un entrenamiento sencillo, quizás I-pin habla demasiado bien de mi, y de hecho, tras recibir varias cartas Me di cuenta del aprecio que ella te tiene, si esas son sus intenciones, no tengo ningún problema en entrenar- dijo el pelinegro mientras saltaba y de un solo salto subía hasta el hombro de Tsuna- bien, andando-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Ahora entiendo a qué se refería cuando dijo que no será fácil" pensó el castaño mirando el cielo, recostado

-bien, Sawada-san, a entrenar- dijo Fon volviendo a retomar las lecciones

-voy- dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie

NAMIMORI

Los guardianes, se pusieron a entrenar en conjunto, justo como Tsuna los había organizado, cada día, acudían al patio de la base Vongola donde comenzaban sus combates

Gokudera no dejaba de bombardear a Yamamoto, quien esquivaba y cortaba algunas de las bombas, mientras las mandaba volando

Ryohei se pasaba entrenando con Lambo, el se había decidido por algo: como los boxeadores eatraoaban gallinas para mejorar su habilidad mental, el atraparla a Lambo que era más hiperactivo y difícil de atrapar, por eso, se veía corriendo por todo el jardín tratando de capturar a Lambo

Hibari, se la pasaba peleando a cada rato contra Mukuro, uno con sus tonfas y el otro con su tridente

Mientras que Chrome, ella solo observaba como todos comenzaban sus entrenamientos

-boss… quisiera comenzar a entrenar- mencionó Chrome un poco triste

-pues que esperamos- escuchó la voz de alguien peculiar- puede que haya sido brusco contigo durante la batalla de los anillos, pero Sawada Tsunayoshi me ha pedido personalmente que te entrene con las ilusiones, y honestamente no me gustan los trabajos sin paga, pero el aspira a ser el décimo vongola- mencionó cierto bebé peculiar

-Mammon- dijo Chrome sorprendida

-Es Viper, niña ilusión, al menos ese es mi nombre como Arcobaleno- dijo el bebe flotando detrás de la chica

-boss te ha mandado?- pregunto Chrome sonrojada

-lo ha hecho, no he podido negarme, al menos mi jefe me permitió venir, sea como sea, yo vine aquí a entrenarte con más fuerza- dijo el Arcobaleno mientras se acercaba a ella-ahora vámonos, tenemos que entrenar- dijo la bebe comenzando a andar

-s-si- mencionó Chrome nerviosa mientras comenzaba a avanzar junto al Arcobaleno de la niebla

A la distancia, Mukuro veía de reojo mientras peleaba con su rival, Hibari Kyoya

"Arcobaleno, espero que no le hagas nada a Chrome, o tendré que vencerte de nuevo" pensó el chico intercambiando golpes con el pelinegro

-kamikorosu!- dijo Hibari golpeando con fuerza al pelimorado

-kufufu, no espere nunca que hubiera un chico de mi edad, que pudiera combatirme con esa misma destreza, Hibari Kyoya, no en balde fuiste el número uno de fuerza en la escuela namimori- dijo Mukuro sonriendo esquivando sus ataques y contraatacando

-no me subestimes, herbívoro, tu vida es mi trofeo y terminaré con ella cuando puedas estar presente, pero ninguno de los otros herbívoros podría durar tanto, si Sawada Tsunayoshi se hará más fuerte, tengo que hacerme más fuerte yo tambien- mencionó el pelinegro soltando un golpe horizontal con sus tonfas

-que extraño deseo de fortalecerse junto a tu líder, no comprendo tus ideales, y no requiero una explicación, solo me basta con poder entrenar un rato antes de regresar a Vendicare kufufu- dijo el pelimorado sonriendo esquivando el golpe y soltando un golpe vertical con su tridente

En otro lugar, a la distancia, se encontraban un chico peligris y uno pelinegro peleando:

-ahhh déjate golpear al extremo!!- grito el peligris

-la única extrella aquí, seré yo- mencionó el pelinegro mientras esquivaba el ataque y cargaba energía en sus cuernos- Thunder… set!!- grito el chico generando electricidad

-maximum cannon- grito Ryohei soltando su ataque más poderoso en un choque de fuerzas tremendo, liberando un haz de luz tranquilo y un resplandor cegador

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí, se encontraban otro peligris y pelinegro peleando con ardua destreza

-maldito, ya verás!- grito Gokudera mientras lanzaba bombas al joven pelinegro

-shigure souen Ryu… Scontro di Rondine!- grito Yamamoto embistiendo con fuerza al peligris

En las lejanías, de entre un arbol, se asomaba una chica pelinegra con coleta de caballo, tratando de memorizar los ataques de todos, hasta que escucho el corte de un cartucho detrás de su cabeza y presto atención a eso

-no me gustan los espias- dijo una voz peculiar

-arcobaleno Reborn… como era de esperarse, estás aquí para cuidar a tus tutorados- mencionó la pelinegra perspicaz- pero, quien te cuida a ti?- pregunto mientras el bebé se sorprendía de sentir detrás de su cabeza, en la nuca, una especie de rifle de largo alcance

-ja… te equivocas, yo no soy Reborn- mencionó mientras se deformaba y en la distancia aparecía Chrome con su tridente mirando a los espías

\- que nos puedes hacer tú,? Niña pequeña-mencionó la chica

-no la subestimes- dijo el peligris que previamente sostenía la escopeta- después de todo- el cuerpo del chico comenzó a deformarse, dejando ver a un bebé flotando- ella es mi alumna -

-que? Donde está Kayo?- pregunto la chica muy exaltada

-en una ilusion- reveló Chrome sonriendo

-moriras aqui- dijo Viper asustando a la jovencita

-eso nunca- dijo la chica pelinegra mientras alzaba una especie de escudo de hielo entre las dos partes- primero tendrian que pasar por este escudo- dijo la jovencita mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-hielo?- pregunto Chrome acercándose a Viper mirando el escudo

-ninguna llama podría hacer esto, a menos claro, que fuera el avanzado punto Zero de la última voluntad, primera edición, o que fuera una ilusión del tipo niebla… sin embargo, no se siente como una ilusión y definitivamente esa técnica no es de primo… algo sucede aqui- dijo Viper tocando el hielo- iré a ver a Reborn para comentarle sobre esto, mientras tanto, tu descansa, hemos entrenado ambos nuestras ilusiones, sin embargo tú llama lleva el peso de los dos- dijo mirando a la distancia al duelo de Mukuro y Hibari

-comprendo, bien- dijo la chica con determinación mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraban todos luchando

-ire a donde está Reborn, el debe estar adentro, observando desde el edificio la pelea, descansa, chica ilusion- dijo el Arcobaleno saliendo del lugar y retirándose

CHINA

-Así que es por eso por lo que has decidido crear un anillo para tu guardiana de la niebla...- dijo el primer herrero de los Vongola

-precisamente, cree que pueda lograrlo?- pregunto el castaño curioso

\- se puede, en efecto, sin embargo para ello, es necesario plasmar el alma de una persona en el anillo, de alguna manera, se necesita que esa alma esté presente... En fin, tengo un pequeño trozo del metal del que están hechos los anillos vongola originales , si podemos fundirlo con tú llama de la última voluntad, le damos forma y lo caracterizamos, entonces podremos hacerlo- dijo el anciano

-son buenas noticias- dijo Tsuna mientras se colocaba los guantes y tomaba su pequeña pastilla -hagamoslo-

"Vongola…" pensaba Fon al ver a su alumno cooperar con el anciano, observando esos guantes tan peculiares

El ambiente tan alentador se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

-ah, perdon- dijo Tsuna saliendo del modo hyoer, contestando su teléfono

-decimo?- pregunto una voz anciana

-ah, Nono, soy yo, sucede algo?- pregunto el castaño

-veras… solo para informarte una sorpresa, que quizás te va a gustar- dijo el anciano

NAMIMORI

-tch, que sucede? Parece que pierdes ritmo, herviboro- dijo Hibari molesto

-no es eso, mi querida Chrome está debilitada… tendré que dejar este duelo para la próxima vez, como siempre, kufufu- mencionó Mukuro separándose del pelinegro

-has lo que quieras… me da igual, te mordere hasta la muerte cuando estés presente, mientras tanto, solo me entretengo contigo- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda- si te vas, yo también me retiraré esta vez, aún tengo pendientes- dijo el chico

-kufufu, me retiro- dijo el pelimorado desapareciendo

Mukuro desapareció, y poco a poco los guardianes comenzaron a cansarse, separarse y posteriormente, descansar

Lambo volvió a la normalidad, Ryohei quedó agotado y algo chamuscado tras probar ese ataque del Lambo adulto, Gokudera quedó tirado en el suelo y delante de el, arrodillado se encontraba Yamamoto jadeando pesadamente, Hibari, por su parte ya se había retirado

Comenzaba a anochecer, todos los guardianes se reunieron en torno a Reborn en el salón de reuniones Vongola, del edifico ahora Vongola, estaban agotados, golpeados y contentos de seguir entrenando para fortalecerse

-veo que han mejorado bastante ahora que siguen entrenando de esta manera- mencionó Reborn sonriendo, junto a él se encontraba Viper- sin embargo, Viper me ha informado del reciente ataque que Chrome y el sufrieron a manos de una jovencita de cabellos negros que no habíamos visto por aquí anteriormente- dijo el Arcobaleno del sol

-esta es su apariencia, y por favor tengan cuidado al tratar con ella- mencionó Viper tomando la forma de la jovencita- al parecer ella posee un tipo de llama desconocida para nosotros, no tal cual como la ira de Xanxus, pero sigue siendo una llama muy rara, por favor, si se encuentran con ella, será mejor tener sus propias precauciones- mencionó el Arcobaleno de la niebla

-asi que debemos cuidarnos del primer enemigo que es esa chica- dijo Gokudera analizando la situacion sin prestar atención a Viper o a la forma de la jovencita -yo estare bien, he mejorado bastante y el sistema C.I.A está casi completo, así que puedo soportar cualquier ataque

-tengan especial cuidado esta noche… sus llamas están gastadas y no sabemos que tan rápido nos vayan a atacar- mencionó Reborn

-si- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

-esto es peligroso- dijo Chikusa acomodando sus gafas analizando la situacion -y de ser así, nosotros tendremos más cuidado para la base- dijo el pelinegro con el gorro

-si, no se preocupen pyon, vamos a destrozarlos!- dijo Ken con ánimos renovados

-es una buena noticia- dijo Reborn sonriendo- nuestros aliados son fuertes, pero por favor, tengan cuidado al ir a casa- dijo Reborn mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lugar

-vamonos al extremo!- dijo Ryohei sonriendo mientras todos comenzaban a retirarse

Una vez afuera todos comenzaron a dispersarse y Yamamoto y Gokudera se fueron juntos para llegar a su casa, que quedaban relativamente cerca

-si que fue duro nuestro entrenamiento el día de hoy- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo- realmente eres muy fuerte, pensé que mis ataques no funcionarían contra ti- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido

-por supuesto, idiota del baseball, por eso soy la mano derecha del décimo, aunque defenderme de todos tus ataques provocó que mis llamas se agotarán en su mayoría, sería peligroso que alguien nos atacará ahora mismo- dijo el peligris caminando junto al pelinegro

-lo sería- mencionó el de pelo asabache

-bueno, como sea, podemos descansar para entrenar nuestras llamas de la última voluntad y recuperarnos del agotamiento- comento Gokudera

-eso es lo bueno- dijo Yamamoto

Sin dejar de avanzar, llegaron a un campo baldío, por donde poca gente transitaba

-alto ahí guardianes vongola- mencionó una voz desde el terreno baldío

Yamamoto volteó y pudo ver paradas a 6 figuras o siluetas encapuchadas que los miraban fijamente

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Gokudera enojado e irritado-

-moriran- y una de esas siluetas se lanzó a su ataque

FIN

HASTA AQUI CHICOS ! POR CIERTO, LES COMENTO QUE HE RELEIDO EL MANGA DE KHR Y DESCUBRI QUE AL FINAL, VIPER SI ES MUJER, EN FIN, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y OTRA ACLARACION, CUANDO ME REFERI A ADELHEID CON EL PELO NEGRO, SI HABLO DE UNA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO, PERO YULI AYUDO A ELLA Y A KAYO A MANTENER OTRA APARIENCIA, AUNQUE CON EL MISMO COLOR DE CABELLO EN FIN, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS ?


End file.
